Push Comes To Shove
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: The WWE decided to give Jon (Dean Ambrose) an assistant since the Shield split. He is VERY much against the idea of having a babysitter. How is his new assistant Karlee going to deal with him when they both know he's not going to make it easy for her. WARNING: Using wrestlers real names because this is more behind the scene then in the ring. (Multiple Pairing)"
1. Ch 1 Unbelievable

**Chapter 1** \- Unbelievable

Electrified blue eyes looked around the busy hallway of the arena. The fans were already lined up around the outside of the arena and had more than likely been there for hours upon hours just waiting to be let in the building. No one had more loyal fans than the WWE; even he had to admit that. The fan base that followed him from the Indy's to WWE was astonishing, but the fan base he'd gained since coming to the WWE was astronomical.

Though they did like to drive him nuts by calling his characters name as loudly as they possibly could. It was those times he wished he could've told Dusty Rhodes to can the Dean Ambrose name, but he was a legend and there was NO WAY he would ever speak to that man like that.

The hustle and bustle of the arena on a Monday Night Raw night was insanity run amuck. Jon knew the minute the fans entered the building his adrenaline would shoot through his veins and get him hyped for whoever he was facing in the ring later that night. Tonight would be no different. The fans would start entering the building in an hour.

Jon readjusted the strap of his duffle bag across his shoulder as he looked for his locker room that he had been sharing with his best friend and ex-shield member Joe Anoa'i or better known in the WWE world as Roman Reigns. They had traveled so much together as the Shield that they really had formed a strong brotherly bond. He also considered Joe's twin cousins Jonny and Joshua Fatu his family as well.

Jon quickly found his locker room and just as he entered he could hear the three Samoan men chuckling about something. "Hey boys, what's good?" He asked as he set his bag down before turning to the men and fist bumping the trio.

Joe shook his head. "Oh nothing the female fans are getting more daring since I decided to keep entering the ring through the crowd. I got groped again last night. I've never been groped so much in my life. The last time I got groped that much was when Alaina and I first started dating. 2 years later and she still can't keep her hands off me; not that I'm complaining." He chuckled out. "Hey Stephanie sent one of her minions down here to retrieve you. He was shaking in his loafers, if I was you I'd bust a move to get down to her office before she takes his head off for not bringing you back with him."

Jon groaned as he rolled his eyes before he turned and left the room; trying to prepare himself for the firing squad. He couldn't imagine what he'd done now to piss off the boss.

* * *

Wild jade eyes blinked as they looked around the room, she'd gotten a call from her sister a couple of weeks ago about the WWE needing a couple of personal assistants for the newer solo superstars. Her fiery waist length hair was piled on top of her head being held in place with two chop sticks. Her black skinny jean covered legs were crossed at the knee as her black 3 inch peep toe heels clicked on the floor showing her nerves. Her hands were slightly fidgeting with the buttons of her black plaid form fitted short sleeve dress shirt.

Stephanie Levesque (better known to the WWE world as Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley) looked over at Miss Mathews. "Don't be so nervous. Jade assured me you are the best when it comes to being an assistant. I was reading over your resume. You actually come quite highly recommended. You've got several letters of recommendation from past employers. This should be a cake walk for you, honestly."

"Thank you Mrs. Levesque."

"Stephanie please. You are part of the WWE family now." Stephanie stated with honesty shining in her blue eyes.

A solid knock on the office door pulled both women from their conversation. "Come in." Stephanie ordered softly. She really wasn't the shrew she played on TV. At least she really hoped she didn't come off that way personally. Her blue eyes went to the office door as it opened. "Mr. Good, nice of you to join us. Please take a seat next to Miss Mathews." She motioned to the empty chair.

Jon's electric blue eyes looked at the two women occupying the room and knew something funky was about to go down. Jon took a seat as his eyes took in the redhead sitting next to him before he turned his attention to his bosses daughter.

"Jonathan, it's no secret my father is very high on your Dean Ambrose character even if the writing team can't seem to get their shit together where it concerns Dean Ambrose. When the Shield was still together you guys had an assistant looking after all three of you, but we've noticed how you are struggling with your schedule since going into a solo career. So Dad spoke to me about getting you an assistant to help with your schedule. I know all signings and appearances have practically doubled so we know you are definitely going to need some help. The young lady to your left is Karlee Mathews; she is you're new assistant. I'm sure you guys can work out the details." Stephanie explained.

Jon stood up and left the office once he felt he'd been dismissed. He started down the hallway and then could hear the annoying clicking of a pair of heels following him.

"Mr. Ambrose…"

Now that was just annoying.

"Excuse me! Mr. Ambrose…"

Jon shook his head and kept walking as the clicking heels were ticking in time with his nerves. If she said Mr. Ambrose one more time…

"Dean Ambrose!" Karlee finally shouted as her jade eyes widened as he suddenly stopped before he turned on his heels to face her then backed her against the wall.

"You can call me Jon. You can call me Jonathan. You can call me asshole. You can even call me a dirty son of a bitch, but if you ever call me Dean Ambrose again lady we are going to have a problem." He growled softly.

"I-I-I thought the superstars didn't like being called by their real names." Karlee stuttered out as she peered up at him. The growl in his voice made her knees weak. No man had ever had that effect on her before. She watched as he growled before pushing off the wall and away from her before he continued down the hall back to his locker room. Karlee let out a breath heavily she didn't realize she'd been holding; before she turned and followed the same direction as Jon.

* * *

Joe's head snapped up as the locker room door busted open and Jon walked back into the room. "So what did Queen Boudica want?" He asked curiously.

Jon rolled his eyes before making a face as he pointed to the doorway where the assistant was standing. "They assigned some skirt to follow me around, wipe my nose and tell me where I need to be."

Karlee kicked her hip to the side as she planted a hand on her hip. "Actually I'm not following you; I'm more of an assistant to you to help you and if you can't wipe your own nose than I'm going to have to ask you not sit near me when you've got a cold."

Joe chuckled loudly at Jon's growl before he disappeared into the bathroom. "Please come on in and have a seat." He pushed a chair over towards her. "Joe Anoa'i." He stated and offered his hand.

Karlee looked at the large man skeptically before she shook his hand; her hand was virtually swallowed by his - she never felt so small in her life. "Karlee Mathews." She asked as she stepped into the locker room full of men and took a seat in a metal fold up chair.

Joe nodded at Jonny first. "That's my cousin Jonathan Fatu and his twin Joshua." He watched as the redhead leaned over and shook hands with them as well.

Karlee jumped slightly when the bathroom door slammed. "Is he always so non-verbal?"

Joe shook his head negatively. "Nah. Jon is a little on the quiet side. It takes him MONTHS to warm up to anyone before he will say more than two words, a little longer if you want a full sentence." He joked.

"So what if he growled out a warning?" She asked curiously.

Joe chuckled. "That just means you pissed him off already. What did you do?"

"Called him Dean. I didn't mean to make him mad. I was just under the assumption that most of you guys didn't like being called by your real names." Karlee stated honestly.

Jonny laughed. "Don't worry about Jon. Most of us could give a shit what you call us since you work for the company. You just have to kind of watch it when you are around the fans."

"Some fans don't know our real names and some are smart enough to do the leg work to find them out. Jon doesn't like being called Dean when he's not working or in character; believe me once you've been here long enough you'll figure that all out on your own." Jey put his two cents in as well.

"Thanks, I appreciate the heads up. You know when my sister told me she worked here I didn't really think much of it until I started watching it. Watching you guys put your bodies on the line every night was complete insanity to me." Karlee said with a soft laugh. "What do your wives or girlfriends think?" She asked.

Joe chuckled. "My girl said as long as I can still get naked she doesn't care what I do in the ring."

Karlee couldn't stop the laughter that bounced out of her mouth. "I guess if that's her only request you can't really deny it."

"Nope."

* * *

An hour later the bathroom door opened and Jon stepped out in jeans, a black beater and his wrestling boots, his hands and wrists were taped. His hair was wet and a mess. He was ready to bang some heads and deflate some egos in the ring.

Karlee watched as he walked across the room and started to leave. "Must be match time."

Jon watched as the babysitter stood from her seat and started to follow him out of the locker room and down the hallway towards the Gorilla position. Her clicking heels were going to set off his nerves before he even got to the ring for his match.

Jon stopped mid-stride and spun around. "If you are going to continue to follow me - lose the heels. They are getting on my last nerve." He watched as she kicked them off before picking them up and following him barefoot.

As she watched his match from the gorilla pit she was in complete awe of him. The way he voiced his opinion on the mic and the way he moved in the ring. She could tell wrestling was in his blood. She truly enjoyed watching him in his element; wrestling was definitely his niche in life. As he came back through the curtain she handed him a towel and a bottle of water and proceeded to follow him back to his locker room. "Shouldn't we at least discuss how you want to do this or your schedule or something?" Karlee asked.

Jon stopped and looked back at her before he shook his head. "Just tell me where I have to be babysitter and I'll be there." He turned and walked into the locker room and was glad she didn't follow.

Joe looked up. "Bro where's your assistant; you didn't lose her already did you?" He smirked.

Jon shook his head. "This is not going to work. I don't need some skirt following me around and offering to change my diapers for me. She's so annoying with her clinking high heels and questions."

Joe chuckled. "Don't be a dick man. If they got you an assistant then let her help you."

"I don't see how some skirt is going to help me. I'm a grown ass man I know how to read a schedule and now suddenly the higher ups want to keep tabs on me. I don't need a babysitter and I damn sure don't need an assistant." He stunk and needed a shower. "This shit is completely unbelievable." Jon punctuated that with a slam of the bathroom door.

"Well he certainly knows what he does and doesn't want."

Joe looked towards the door after he cringed; seeing the assistant standing there with a frown marring her face; realizing she'd heard everything Jon had said. "He'll come around. It just takes him a while to get used to someone new."

Karlee shook her head. "Yea well I won't hold my breath." She stated before she backed out of the doorway and headed down the hall.

* * *

Emerald eyes looked up from the laptop in front of her as the knock on the door pulled her from her husband's schedule.

"You want me to get it darlin'?" His southern draw asked. He knew she was working on not only his wrestling schedule but also his real estate one as well. Since she'd already been managing his professional wrestling life it was a no brainer to have her do the real estate side as well.

"Please…" She stated with a big smile.

He tugged on a strand of her dark auburn hair as he stood from the couch in his locker room and went to the door. He was not surprised to see his sister-in-law standing on the other side of the door, but he was surprised at the frown on her face. "Karlee are you alright darlin'?" He asked.

"He's a mean asshole." Was all she said as she entered the Undertaker's dressing room.

Oh this was not good, Mark thought.

Jade looked over the lid of her laptop as her little sister walked into the locker room. "What happened Squish?"

Karlee rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Stephanie hired me and I signed the contract and then she decided to drop me on Jonathan Good. And he's decided he doesn't need a babysitter, but because Vince insisted that I can just tell him where to go and he'll be there. He doesn't like my heels and growled at me when I called him Dean Ambrose."

Mark growled slightly. "I knew those new guys were going to be a problem." Mark stood up and looked between the sisters. "You tell me right now; do I need to smash some heads? You already know I will all you have to so is say the word."

Karlee shook her head. "No, I'm just going to have to figure out how to deal with it." She reached up and pulled her chop sticks from her hair and let it cascade down. She was just not sure how yet.

"Unbelievable."


	2. Ch 2 Dangerous Woman

**Chapter 2** – Dangerous Woman

It had been two months of Karlee following Jon around the country. She'd even been sent to Canada with him when he was written out of wrestling to go shoot his scene's for his movie 12 Rounds 3: Lockdown. He had still never spoke much to her. He wasn't much of a morning person but did enjoy the fact that she brought him coffee every morning; especially on mornings when he had autograph signings and appearances.

The fact that he spoke to everyone he was friends with and everyone he associated with in the company…including her sister and brother-in-law; it didn't irk her as much as she figured it would. At this point 60 days of nothing and she was used to the silence bubble that he seemed to put her in. At the arena's she mostly sat in the corner of the dressing room and minded her own business. She didn't speak to anyone unless she was spoken to.

Karlee was sitting in catering as she picked around the food on her plate. Her head popped up when she heard someone say her name. She smiled softly. "Hi Joe. Who's the beauty?" She noticed the 5'7" mahogany haired girl with the violet streaks in her hair that just went to about the bottom of her rib cage. Her sparkling brown eyes had flecks of blue in them; but they looked violet which she was sure it was because of her hair. She had a damn cute curvy figure.

Joe chuckled. "My better half." A cheeky smile spread across his face as he felt his shorter half elbow him. "Karlee this is Alaina my fiancée. Ala this is Karlee Jon's assistant."

Alaina smiled. "Oh so you are Jon's keeper huh?" She asked.

"I am the babysitter extraordinaire for all the WWE's babysitting needs." Karlee smarted off.

Joe looked at Alaina as she smirked and chuckled. "Oh I like her. We really need to hang out more."

"Well my babysitting duties are Friday through Tuesdays so I'm free any time before or after those duties are fulfilled." Karlee stated in a snarky tone. "Jon barely uses me even though the company makes me follow him around like a damn lost puppy. He barely talks to me, but I can't force him. I send him messages and set alarms on his phone so he knows when he has to leave the hotel and be at his scheduled appointments for whatever. I meet him there but for some reason he never wants to ride with me or be in the same vehicle with me."

Alaina smirked. "You have the plague right?"

Karlee stood up as she held out her hand as Alaina giggled and they shook hands. "Karlee Mathews, Official keeper of the Cooties. Don't get to close I might be contagious."

"Oh lord is she giving you her cootie keeper introduction again?"

A voice from the catering buffet line. Karlee looked over and stuck her tongue out. "Don't mind her she's just my annoying older sister Jade Calaway."

Alaina lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Calaway? You mean as in Mark the deadman?" She questioned.

Jade chuckled as she sat down by her sister with her plate full of food. "You mean the stubborn redneck son of a bitch down the hallway?" She smirked. "Yea one in the same."

"So how did you meet Mr. Tall, Auburn and Redneck?" Alaina asked curiously.

Jade smirked. "I rear ended him."

"Yea who knew my Silverado could take it in the ass going 45 miles an hour." A deep southern accented voice stated with a chuckle.

Jade looked up as she smiled. "Care to join us my love?"

Mark threw his leg over a metal fold up chair as he took a seat between Jade and Karlee. "I was driving through Chicago on a business trip for my real estate company and I thought I had a stop sign but red here thought differently."

Jade shook her head negatively. "It's not like I did it on purpose. I was late for work."

Mark chuckled. "And two hours later she sold me a prime piece of commercial property…And I got her phone number. Then took her on a date that night."

Jade smiled softly as she leaned against Mark's shoulder. "It was definitely one of the best first dates I've ever been on."

"Oh God you two make me wanna puke unicorns." Karlee snickered.

All eyes watched as Jon walked into catering and tossed his schedule on the table, it slid across and actually stopped in front of Karlee. Karlee picked up the schedule before she stood up. "Oh thank you master! I did not know what I was going to do until this wonderful paper was plopped into my existence." She stated as she stood up. "If you all will excuse me I have a job to do." She murmured before she left catering.

Jon scowled at his smart ass assistant walking away. His eyes went to Jade. "Is she always like that?"

"Like what exactly?" Jade asked as a shapely eyebrow rose.

"Smart mouth spoiled brat." Jon spit out.

Jade stood up as she leveled a look at Jon. "You know, my sister is the most fun person in the world. She's loving and caring and if you gave her half a chance she just might surprise you. Instead you walk around grumbling about her heels clicking and her calling you Dean when she didn't even know. You growl at her when she has a semi human conversation with one of your buddies, because apparently she's only allowed to speak to you."

Jon narrowed his eyes at his assistant's sister. "You know eventually the baby bird will have to leave the nest. So what do you want from me?"

Jade pursed her lips together. "I want you to stop being a dick if that is at all possible, which clearly it is not. When my sister finally tells you to go fuck yourself; don't say I didn't warn you." Jade walked out of catering with Mark following his wife.

Mark wouldn't get into the sisters battles; he knew better then to do that. He would always take his wife's side because it was the smart thing to do but he knew the sisters could handle themselves. Mark could tell with the way Jade was walking she wanted to explode. Mark snatched her by the hips as he pulled her against his body while leaning against the nearest wall. "Out with it beautiful." Mark demanded.

"UGH! I just punch him in the throat so he chokes on his own tongue, bites it off and never speaks again." Jade growled out.

Mark couldn't help the chuckle that tumble out of his mouth. He loved the spitfire he married. He loved her protective side. "I wouldn't suggest punching him darlin'. That wouldn't be very nice of you."

"Yea well…" Jade scoffed. "I never claimed to be nice."

"Hell I knew that after you rear-ended me darlin'." Mark chuckled as he kissed her temple. "Calm down hell cat. I know I married a spitfire. Just don't forget Karlee knows how to protect herself and if Good is not careful hell wind up with a crotch full of knee. You Mathews girls are both fiery women…I'm pretty sure it's why you both got this fire colored hair." Mark ribbed.

Jade poked out her bottom lip as she pushed on Mark's stomach. "Don't tease me."

Mark chuckled again as he looked down at his wife. "Me? Never." He chuckled harder when she gave him the stink eye and the finger at the same time. "Darlin' that's the best offer I've had all day." He leaned over as he tossed her over his shoulder and walked off to his dressing room with her yelling at him.

His deep chuckle echoed down the hallway and people watching as they passed knew not to disturb them once the dressing room door was kicked closed.

* * *

Jade eyes looked down the hallway as her feet followed. She looked down over the schedule Jon had given her. He never kept it himself he always handed it over to her so she could up load everything into her laptop and smartphone. She folded the schedule up and stuffed it into her back pocket.

Before she knew what was happening a hand came out of a door and pulled her into a dressing room before the door was closed and locked. Jade eyes locked with chocolate brown as a soft smile slid across her face.

They had been seeing each other for a little over a year now and Karlee had zero knowledge of the wrestling world, but on a chance encounter at a local Starbucks one Houston, Texas afternoon she'd accidentally bumped into him and spilled hot coffee on his hand. After apologizing profusely he worked up the courage to ask her for her number.

It wasn't until a few weeks later on a day off and a trip back to Houston did she find out he worked for WWE. They kept their relationship slightly hush-hush because neither wanted anyone in the company thinking he got her the job; which he hadn't. She'd gotten the job by pure reputation and some of her older sisters gossiping gums to Stephanie.

Big hands gripped her hips as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck before her thumb slid along his thick beard covered jaw. "Well I haven't seen you for a minute." She stated.

"I can agree with that." He smirked as he felt her rub her body against his. "Oh don't play dirty baby." He grumbled.

She couldn't help the smirk that suddenly matched his as she ran her tongue along the inside of her cheek. "Ya know…if we get dirty then we have every reason in the world to get clean again." She suggested in a cheeky tone.

The smirk was more prominent on his face now as he leaned over and lifted her by the back of her thighs and felt her legs wrap around his waist. "I love it when you come up with these excellent ideas."

"I thought you might." Karlee giggled against his lips as she felt her body being carried towards the bathroom. He pulled his t-shirt up his torso and off his body was she twirled it in the air above their heads. "Wooooooo baby." They had each gotten the other naked within seconds before he pulled her to him feeling her naked breasts pressed against his warm chest as he caught her lips.

He pushed back slightly as his dark eyes roamed her body unashamed. Her breasts were full and perky and her nipples were already hard little pecks that he couldn't wait to get in his mouth, his eyes followed her flat stomach down to the apex between her thighs; she either shaved or waxed, either way he didn't care. But first thing was first.

He had to taste her.

Because of scheduling and media; it had been too long since he had the taste of this woman's pussy on his tongue. And he was going to thoroughly enjoy it and so was she; he would make sure of that. She was standing in front of him in all their naked glory giving him permission to move forward. He would do everything to make her lose her mind in what he did to her and make her do nothing but beg him for more.

Karlee chewed her bottom lip slightly as her chocolate eyed lover leaned down and sucked her bottom lip out of her mouth and into his softly sucking on it as his tongue ran across it. She couldn't help the whimper that came out against his mouth as his tongue invaded her mouth and caressed her tongue. She felt him place one last kiss on her lips before he stepped back slightly and then to the side as she watched him open the shower door before reaching out and grabbing the towel he had sitting on the sink.

He pulled the towel into the shower before closing the door again. He let the towel drop to the shower floor before he knelt down on it. He looked up and smirked as he noticed Karlee's jade eyes watching his eyes move. He leaned forward and placed softly open mouth kisses across her bare stomach. He could feel her fingers tunneling through his shoulder length hair.

Karlee couldn't help but softly moan and then giggle slightly as his facial hair was ticklish to her. Her eyes widened slightly as his lips trailed down her stomach as one of his hands slid down her thigh to her knee as he hooked her left leg over his shoulder. A deep throaty moan filled the shower as his tongue ran up the length of her lady parts.

He smirked to himself; oh yea he enjoyed the moan he pulled from her and couldn't help as he moaned against her core. Jesus Christ she tasted like honey. His dark eyes looked and noticed she had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth once more as he pushed his tongue inside of her; her eyes snapped open and locked onto his as he softly growled against her pussy. He felt a shiver run through her body.

He watched as one of Karlee's hands left his hair as it trailed up her own body until it went up and wrapped around the shower head and her back arched off the shower wall pushing her delectable pussy further into his mouth. Who was he to deny her? His tongue came up and swiped her clit before he sucked it between his lips. His other hand slid down her right leg before he hooked it over his shoulder as well. He had her braced against the wall; he had no intentions of putting her in a position she could get hurt in.

"Colby…."

Her whimper didn't fall on deaf ears. He knew the effect he was having on her body. She fisted her hand in his hair as he released her clit from his lips with a loud pop before pushing his tongue back inside of her. Her audible gasp had his dick so hard if he didn't get inside her body soon it was going to explode or fall off…whichever came first.

He could feel her thighs shaking on his shoulders as he watched her arch her back against the shower wall once more. He reached up with his hand and pulled her left hand from his hair as he pushed his big fingers between her small ones effectively locking their fingers together before pressing the back of her hand to the shower wall as well. With his free hand he slowly pushed two of his fingers into her tight channel and groaned against her core again.

Apparently that was all the encouragement she needed as she yelled out his name and completely shattered to bits as she started cuming in waves. Colby was never one to waste anything as his tongue proceeded to lick and suck every drip and drop of essence that came out of her body. Her flavor was all her own but there was something about her taste that made him heady.

He was far from finished with her.

Colby carefully un-hooked her legs from his shoulders and placed her feet back on the shower floor. He could feel her entire body trembling from head to toe. He stood up as he leaned over and locked eyes with her. Another smirk slid across his face as he suddenly captured her lips; letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. Her hands grabbed the sides of his face and held him there as he pressed his body against hers.

"Don't go anywhere…" Colby mumbled against her lips as he pulled back. "I'm not done with you yet beautiful." He kissed her lips one last time before he stood to his full height and ran his hands over his face being sure to clean his mustache and beard off. He hated to have to wash her essence from his face, but he knew exactly where to go to get more of it when he was ready.

Karlee nodded numbly. "Go? Where on earth am I going to go? I can't feel my legs." She cracked a smile as she wrinkled her nose and listened to Colby's deep laughter fill the shower.

Colby looked down at Karlee. "You know what sounds really good?" He asked her as he shook his head to get the excess water out and chuckled again at her squeals of protest.

"No, what?" Karlee asked as she looked up at him with a soft smile.

Colby smirked once more. "The way you moan my name."

"Yea well something about you makes me feel like a dangerous woman." Karlee smirked as she pulled him back against her body, completely ready for part 2.

"Oh you're dangerous alright baby." He mumbled against the shell of her ear before he picked her up once again; bracing her against the wall before he let her slide down slightly and invaded her body. "Definitely dangerous."


	3. Ch 3 The Woman In Me

**Chapter 3** – The Woman In Me

Jon couldn't believe what he'd seen. He shook his head. He really shouldn't be surprised. He had watched as Colby grabbed Karlee and pulled her into his dressing room. The heavy panting and moaning that followed the door slamming closed was enough of a warning not to go in. This hadn't been the first time he'd heard them together…he wasn't sure why it was bothering him now.

He knew he had been a dick to her since she'd been assigned to be his personal assistant but why Colby Lopez of all people? He was a dick when he was in the Shield with him and Joe and slept with every chic he could when they were on the road together those first two years. Jon and Joe were actually surprised Colby didn't have an STD…actually they were surprised he didn't have SEVERAL STD's.

It would figure Karlee probably got her job because of Lopez; there were several Diva's who had been screwing guys on the roster and had been pulled up from the WWE's developmental division NXT or given a Diva's Championship run if they were already on the main roster.

No matter what anyone one thought about Colby Lopez the truth was; he was a womanizing piece of crap. A few weeks after the Shield had made their official split his girlfriend of almost 8 years found out he was cheating with some super slut in NXT. Since then he had been bouncing round from one chic to another and Jon and Joe hadn't heard of him dating anyone seriously.

But that moaning coming from his dressing room a few months earlier – sounded pretty damn serious.

And he was really starting to enjoy Karlee's company, but he would admit that to no one but himself.

* * *

Karlee's jade eyes watched from back stage once again as Jon decimated his opponent in the ring. He was really in his element. He belonged in the wrestling ring and anyone with two eyes could see it.

He FINALLY started talking to her about 2 days ago. Nothing too much but just enough so she knew he was still alive after his matches and in the mornings when she felt like she was raising the dead trying to get him to wake up to travel to the next city.

She was really starting to like Jon…probably more than she really should.

* * *

Jade kept her mouth shut and basically was staying in her own lane. Mark was extremely irritable. She could tell he was getting grumpy with all the traveling lately, but knew he would do whatever Vince needed him to for the good of the company. Mark had been the one to be there for the company and for Vince since he'd been signed. He never jumped ship and went to another company even when they were offering him big money; Vince always made sure Mark was well paid.

Jade would wait until after the European tour to suggest they take a vacation, because after that he would be getting ready for Wrestle Mania and there would be no resting until after the WWE's super bowl. It had been put in the motions weeks ago that Mark would be facing a returning Shane McMahon. Shane had backed off of the WWE circuit when he and his wife decided they were ready to start a family. Shane stayed in the back ground helping his father as much as he could but he had recently decided he wanted to get back into it. Mark knew he had to be in tip top shape because it had to be a flawless match.

And it would be of course.

Walking into the hotel room Jade knew she was in dire need of a relaxing bubble bath, but decided to go out on the hotel balcony first for some much needed fresh air.

Jade's felt Mark walk up behind her a few minutes after she heard the slider open and close; His arms wrapped around her body tightly as he pressed himself so close to her, she could feel his chest expand and diminish as he was breathing, his warm breath washed across her neck softly.

Mark knew she could feel his irritation level even if she never said anything she still felt it. There were night when he would say nothing to her and she took that as her cue to just leave him be. Tonight had been one of those nights. He hated feeling like he was alienating her but silence was better than him taking out his frustrations with Vince on his wife. The European tour would be starting soon and he wanted her by his side. Hell he'd been married twice and he NEVER wanted his first two wives on tour with him…he figured he just didn't love them enough to actually want them around that much. His love for Jade was different.

"Darlin' I'm sorry." Mark's deep southern accent rumbled from his mouth.

Before she could even say anything to him, Mark spun her around and his lips captured hers in a furious kiss. It didn't feel forced, to her it felt toe curling and passionate. She'd been kissed by this man a million times before but it was never to this magnitude. She felt his heart speed up against the palm of her hand and then her heart start speeding up as it caught up and matched his. She felt his tongue gently swipe her bottom lip. Her lips parted and she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. They both groaned at the contact when their tongues first touched together.

Mark's strong hands gripped her waist and lifted her with ease as he sat her on the nearest table on the balcony. Standing between her thighs he continued to kiss her with a fevered pitch. His big hands were so tender in the way he was touching her almost as if he were scared to hurt her.

Mark felt Jade wrap her long legs around his waist pulling him closer to her body. His fingers played with the hem of her t-shirt before his soft fingertip slid up under the cotton material as her shirt rod up as Mark gently pulled it from her body, his lips going back to hers automatically. Mark. leaned down and carefully lifted Jade from the table, as he maneuvered them back into the hotel room and then to the bedroom.

Jade's world tilted as her back came in contact with the soft comforter and Mark's weight was accepted onto her. Their lips never stopped moving. As soon as her mouth opened against his lips, his tongue slipped in and caressed her tongue. He smirked when he felt her hands slid around his neck and up into his hair again. He definitely enjoyed her fingers weaving themselves through his hair. His warm hands slid down her body as his fingertips lightly inspected her body.

Mark reluctantly pulled his lips from hers as her eyes remained closed and Mark leaned his forehead against her own. His warm breath washed over her face as he fought to control himself. "Fuck you're killing me Jade." Mark relaxed into her body more, being careful not to crush her, her fingertips danced along his overly heated skin as they slid down his tattoo sleeved shoulders and arms, one of her hands slid beneath his offending jean material, she wasn't shocked that all he had on were those jeans; he often went commando.

Mark nearly lost it when her small hand gently groped his right butt cheek under his jeans. Jade couldn't help but giggle because she felt him shiver against her. Apparently she had surprised him. Jade soft voice whispered in his ear, "Lift up a little." Mark carefully pushed up with his elbows and held himself up with his right hand pushed into the mattress.

Jade's small hands made short work of his shirt quickly before they explored the expanse of his bare chest and slightly ran slower over his clenched ab muscles. He felt her hands at the waistline of his jean again. She tugged at the material until the button came undone and slowly slid the zipper down with her thumb and index finger.

Mark felt his mouth go dry and he nearly held his breath as he felt his wife take his erection into her small hand. His breath hitched in his throat as he groaned at the contact. His breathing was labored as he felt her stroke him gently. Jade kissed along his strong jaw line as he lowered his head so she could reach him. Mark couldn't even make a sound as she stroked him again.

"Don't you think we have a bit too many clothes on?" He nodded as he un-hooked her bra from the back with his left hand as his right still held him above her - his hands were softly caressing her in places she couldn't imagine that could be caressed - like her waist, hips, outer thighs. Just the feel of his hands on her was comforting. Mark gently pulled at her jeans and kissed down her lower abdomen, he slid his tongue over and kissed her left hip and the slide his tongue over and kissed and caressed her right hip.

Mark rolled her over onto her stomach and was kissing the small of her back; he was running kisses up and down her vertebrae. He came up to her shoulder and was kissing her shoulders, shoulder blades and the back of her neck. He had his arm around across the top of her chest from shoulder to shoulder. Jade was kissing along his forearm and just could feel the heat radiating off his arm and his hand that had slowly ran down her back and sides where her ribs were, his hands had lightly brushed against her breasts.

Mark turned her back over onto her back, and Jade reached up and pulled him down. Mark started kissing her lips again, while caressing her breasts and stomach. Jade was running her hands down his chest and gently pushed him over onto his back and slowly kissed down his throat to his chest. She gave his nipples a little tease when she slowly licked around them and then blew hot air onto them; they perked up and Mark groaned from the back of his throat. Jade placed feather light kisses down his sternum and traced his abs with her tongue and lips.

Mark's erection was strained against the material of his jeans as he pulled his jeans off and then laid her flat on her back and slowly pulled her jeans and panties down her long legs and threw them in the collecting pile of clothes on the floor. Mark slowly crawled up her body and softly spread her legs with his hands.

Mark looked into her eyes as if asking permission to go further; even though they both knew no permission really needed to be asked for. Jade just nodded her approval and Mark slowly started sliding his erection all the way into her core; Jade couldn't help but let out a ferrous moan. They both realized this is exactly where they needed to be at that second. Once Mark was fully sheathed in her, he kept still letting every part of her body adjust to him.

Mark started slowly moving in and out of her and Jade was holding on. She was kissing Mark's neck and ear and finally started begging him to go faster it was his undoing; he started slamming into her as hard and as fast as he could, he pulled her knees up and gripped the back of her thighs and pushed them apart further to stroke deeper into her willing body. Jade was almost on the brink of insanity. All Jade could do was moan because he started thrusting as hard and as deep into her as he could; her whole body was about to explode. Jade clamped her eyes shut tight and Mark leaned down, "Open your eyes Jade..." It was a demand not a request.

Jade opened her eyes. They kept their eyes locked on each other and finally Jade started falling over the edge. Her orgasm raked through her body and as soon as Mark felt her walls clamping down, milking him as she cam, Mark growled out his release. Mark thrust one last time, and cam loud. Jade felt him slam so deep inside of her; feeling him explode so deep into her only made her cum again. Mark rode her hard through both of her orgasms. Mark collapsed on the bed next to her, not wanting to crush her; they just laid there staring at each other in silence.

Mark smoothed her wild dark auburn hair down her back as he stared into those mesmerizing emerald eyes. "I'm…"

Before he could finish the rest of the sentence Jade's index finger covered his lips. She shook her head negatively. "Don't…You're forgiven. You should know you don't ever have to say I'm sorry more than once to me. We both know that travel grates on your nerves sometimes and I know how to handle you. I also know how to handle us. Just the fact that you said you were sorry; that's all I needed." She smirked. "Well that and the great sex." She leaned up as she kissed his lips softly.

"It doesn't matter what happens between us. I will always love you. And the woman in me will always need the man in you…no matter what." She mumbled against his lips.

Mark instantly felt himself growing hard again as he gently lifted her and deposited her on his growing erection. Mark gently guided her hips up and down his ever growing erection. he watched the emotions as they crossed Jade's face, but she never protested as she laced her fingers with his and continued the sexual escapade the two of them seemed to be riding that night.

And what a ride it would be.


	4. Ch 4 The Real Thing

**Chapter 4** – The Real Thing

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and suddenly Karlee had realized she'd survived her first year with the WWE. Actually she'd been there a little longer than a year because they were just at the beginning of November 2015. Karlee couldn't help reflecting on the earlier part of the year; she had been so proud of Colby when he won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship title at WrestleMania 31. Clearly they did some big celebrating that night after the event. Hell she had been even more shocked when he also won the United States Championship and was sporting two belts at the same time. It wasn't very often that a Superstar held two titles at once, but Karlee enjoyed them on Colby while it lasted.

They had just gone over to Ireland and their first stop was in Dublin. The flight was a rough 9 hours and by the time the plane landed Karlee was only too happy to NEVER get on a plane again. Her jetlag was going to be the death of her. surprisingly enough Jon was a damn prince charming the following morning for his autograph signing. He got a rental car sent to the hotel everyone was staying at and on the way to the signing he stopped and got plenty of water for himself and a couple of bottles of cran-grape juice for Karlee.

Jon had been growing fond of Karlee over the last year. He couldn't believe she actually lasted as long as she had; especially after the way he was towards her when she had first been hired by the company. It had taken about six months for him to finally warm up to her and by then she was getting bossy with him. Hell the one morning a tornado couldn't have gotten him out of bed and she got housekeeping to let her into his room where she proceeded to dump a bucket of ice water on his head. He had never been so cold in all his life. It was probably at that moment he saw her in a different light; he saw her differently all together. He was probably even feelings things for her that he shouldn't; if he was being honest with himself...but he would just be keeping that to himself.

By the end of Jon's autograph signing he looked over and noticed Karlee was actually looking better. They stood from the table as they bid the last fan goodbye, Jon looked down at the fiery redhead; gripping her chin between his thumb and index he guided her face upwards so her jade eyes locked onto his icy blues. "Well you don't look like you're going to puke anymore. How are you feeling?" His gravelly voice asked.

Karlee shrugged."Eh I survived. I forgot to thank you for the juice you stopped and got for me this morning. I really appreciate it."

Jon made a face. "Nah don't worry about it. I'm sure I owed you anyways. C'mon let's get to the arena we don't want to be late for the live show; Vince will have our asses." He watched as she nodded before he put his hand in the middle of her back and guided her out of the building as security escorted them to their rental. They had about an hour's drive and Colby had been texting her the whole time during Jon's signing acting as if he couldn't live without her.

Karlee had missed Jon rolling his eyes a few times when her phone would vibrate on the table letting her know she had a new text message. While they were on their way to the arena her phone beeped a few hundred times and Jon rolled his eyes again as he signed heavily. Karlee smirked as she let out a small laugh. "Problem Mr. Good?"

Jon chuckled ruefully. "He has basically been texting you non-stop since you got into this rental car this morning. It's like he's scared I'm going to kidnap you or something."

"We've just been getting closer so being split when you guys have two different schedules is harder on us sometimes." Karlee explained. "He asked me to move in with him; we moved all my crap into his place in Davenport, Iowa before we left for the European tour. It's actually the first time I liked a guy enough to actually give up my apartment and move in with him."

"That would have to be a lot of like to get me interested." Jon chuckled again.

"Well technically it's been 2 years. I guess at some point you have to go from just dating to a fully functioning adult relationship." Karlee reasoned. She watched as Jon nodded…clearly he agreed with what she'd done with Colby on some level. She couldn't help still feeling like she was missing something; either about Jon or…about Colby.

Before they knew it they made it to the arena. They split off as Jon went to his dressing room and Karlee went in search of Colby. The last few weeks had been boring as hell. Joe had an old hernia come to surface a couple of days before the Night of Champions Pay Per View and Alaina had gone off the road to make sure he made a full recovery. She was happy however that her sister and Mark were on the European tour as well; at least she didn't feel completely alone.

Jade and Karlee were both sitting on the equipment trunk laughing as they listened to Mark and Jon grumbling back and forth about the aches and pains of traveling overseas as they were leaning against the wall outside of the gorilla pit. They'd both been on a European tour for the WWE before. It was 2 to 3 weeks of nightly shows with maybe one or two days off to enjoy being in a foreign country.

Jade watched as Karlee's jade eyes brightened up as Colby walked over and kissed her sisters lips before he disappeared through the curtains as his music started blaring through the arena speakers. The flat screen backstage was on so everyone could watch the match between Colby and Glen Jacobs (aka Kane in the wrestling world).

Everything seemed to be going smoothly until Colby did a sunset flip off the top rope and over Glen, when he landed he landed on the instep of his right foot. The way he landed everyone in the arena could almost tell there was something not right about the way he landed. There was something definitely wrong. Being the entertainer he was he finished the match barely but when he laid in the middle of the ring afterwards until the doctors and trainers got into the ring to talk with him…suddenly it was seriously.

Karlee couldn't think straight…hell she was moving on auto pilot as the trainers and such helped Colby hobble to the back to his dressing room. She stayed out of the way as they helped him get a quick shower and then stood by as he dressed quickly. She could really hear or pay attention to anything that was being said; so she busied herself by getting things in his dressing room packed up. She already knew they were going to have to take him to the local hospital in Dublin, Ireland and do an MRI on his knee to see the extent of the damage.

* * *

Colby had been quiet ever since they'd gotten back from getting his MRI at the Dublin hospital. They'd but a brace on his right leg so he couldn't bend his knee until they could figure out what was wrong with it. Colby had been lying across the bed staring at the ceiling; he'd taken his t-shirt off and actually threw it across the room before he hobbled over and lay down.

Karlee stayed quiet – she didn't dare say anything when she knew Colby was so worried about what was going on with his leg. She walked over and set a bottle of water down on the nightstand on Colby side of the bed. She turned to walk away when a hand grabbed hers. She turned back and looked down at Colby. She watched as he moved over on the bed and patted the space next to him. She sat down as their fingers laced together. "Talk to me." Karlee requested softly.

"I'm okay." Colby stated.

"You want to try that again and try not to lie to me this time." Karlee all but demanded.

Colby sighed heavily. "Okay…I'm scared and worried. What if it's a career ender? What if…what if it doesn't heal right? What if it heals but I can get the strength back to be 100% in the ring again."

Karlee shook her head negatively. "Colby you work for one of the best professional wrestling companies in the United States, they have the best doctors on call for their wrestlers…which last time I checked was you. They will get you back to 100%. It may take longer than you'd like but they will help you get back to where you want to be."

Colby sighed heavily once more. "They are going to strip me of my title."

"Yes but it gives you a reason to fight and get it back." Karlee countered back. She leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "Just lay here and relax…wait for the company doctor to call you with your MRI results. I'm going to go shower really quick." She watched as he nodded as she got up and headed into the bathroom. A warm shower would be exactly what she needed to wash away the stress; even though she knew the stressful part hadn't even made an appearance yet.

By the time she finished her shower and dressed, Colby had gotten the call. He' torn his ACL, MCL and Medial Meniscus in his right knee.

What do they do now?

Now they schedule surgery.

* * *

By November 10th, Colby and Karlee found themselves back in the United State in Birmingham, Alabama at the OrthoSports Center and Medical Tower. Karlee stood outside the operating room as she watched on a small monitor as the doctors and nurses cut open Colby's right knee and carefully fixed the tears before sewing him back up and wrapping it and taking him into post op.

All Karlee could do was hope and pray that the doctors and nurses did all they could to help get Colby up and going again. She had every faith that the WWE had the VERY best people working for their multi-million dollar company.

Once he was out of surgery, Karlee was allowed to stay with him for a week and then she had to get back to work for the WWE and Jon's schedule. After a couple of days of recovery, Colby and Karlee flew back home to Davenport, Iowa. It would be a grueling month before Colby would even be starting physical therapy.

"I hate the thought of leaving you here by yourself." Karlee stated as she cozied up next to Colby in bed. She felt his arm tighten around her pulling her closer to him.

"Don't worry about it babe I know you've got to get back to work. It would be a whole hell of a lot different if you didn't have a job in the same company. I'll survive without you; I'm not going to be overjoyed about it but I'll survive." Colby joked. He joked because he didn't know what else to do at the time. Did he want Karlee to leave? No, but he did understand she had to go back to work.

* * *

The Southwest Airlines plane landed at Greenville, South Carolina. Karlee was in a complete daze. She felt like she was on auto pilot, but she knew she had to get her shit together. She had to get her head on work and off of Colby. She grabbed her backpack as she waited for the plane to empty out. She excited the plane and walked down the hallway and into the airport.

As she walked down to the luggage conveyer she stopped in her tracks as she saw familiar blue eyes staring back at her. She smiled softly as she looked down and noticed he had his black rolling suitcase and her red rolling suitcase.

What were the odds of their planes landing together?

Karlee walked over and smiled up at Jon. "Thanks for grabbing my bag."

"God I hope this is your bag or someone is going to be very disappointed when they open your suitcase later." Jon chuckled. "C'mon let's get going."

Karlee laughed as she fell in step next to Jon. They got stopped by several fans as they were making their way to the rental car company and then again on the way out to the rental. They finally made into the rental and got on the road to the arena. Karlee had her feet up on the dash like always as Jon drove, while grumbling and cussing at the drivers who got in his way.

"So how is he doing?" Jon asked out of nowhere.

Karlee looked over at Jon. "He's having a hard time right now. When it first happened he was really worried that it was a career ending injury; if anyone had the same injury 10 years ago they probably would've been done, but the orthopedic doctors that are around now are amazing; Colby's included."

Karlee sighed heavily. "I hated leaving him, but we both know me staying at the house and being underfoot the whole time would be a pain in the ass. His knee has to have time to heal up the next month before he starts physical therapy in 6 weeks. His real pain will start during physical therapy because they are going to push him 150% to get his knee back up to par for wrestling condition. They said maybe 4 months, but they really aren't sure. Anymore than that and he won't make it to WrestleMania and he's going to HATE it. Vince will make him go to WrestleMania weekend and participate in several signings for the fans and he's going to be miserable the whole time."

Jon nodded. "I can't imagine missing it because I'm out for an injury or getting suspended for something stupid."

Karlee narrowed her eyes at Jon. "You planning on doing something stupid in the future I should know about?" She asked with a smirk.

Jon chuckled. "Not yet, but give me a minute I can think of plenty of stupid shit to do to get my ass into trouble along the way." Jon got serious for a minute. "So this – whatever this is between you and Colbs; is it the real thing?" He asked curiously.

"The real thing? Like the real deal huh?" She asked as she watched him nod. "I dunno I guess it could be the real thing; as long as one of us doesn't fuck it up."

Jon already knew Colby was going to fuck it up and he had an overwhelming urge to tell Karlee just how fucked her relationship was going to be with her boyfriend sitting at home and not on the road. It was definitely NOT the real thing. And with Colby Lopez it never would be. His reputation preceded him far too much from the Indy's and got even worse when he signed with the WWE. He wanted to tell Karlee everything but at the same time he didn't want her to hate him; they were finally in a good place with their working relationship.

Just let it go…

Let it go…for now.


	5. Ch 5 New Years & Then Some

**Chapter 5** – New Years & Then Some

"Oh Sweet Jesus." The voice groaned and Jon chuckled. "Why am I doing this right now?" Karlee groaned as she was attempting to do chin ups with Jon at the gym.

Jon was up by 20 chin ups and he was pretty sure Karlee was only up to 12. "Don't tell me you're getting tired already." He teased with a smirk and the tip of his tongue stuck between his teeth.

"I swear I've done like 50 of these…can I stop now?" Karlee practically begged as she got another chin up done and was hanging from the chin up bar.

"Counting the one you just did, you've only done 14." Jon chuckled as he continued doing chin ups; never stopping.

"No I haven't; have I? C'mon I had to of done more than that…it feels like I've done more." Karlee whined softly as she pushed herself to do another chin up. "Jonathan, why did I agree to come to the gym with you again?"

Jon let go of the chin up bar and let his feet land on the ground. "You came with because you and I quote said 'I need to get my mind off Colby…Help me please'." Jon whined in a girly voice.

Karlee dropped down off the chin up bar next to Jon as she gave him a dirty glare. "Fuck this. I'm going to go jog on the treadmill."

"Quitter!" Jon accused as he followed her over as she hopped on a treadmill and started jogging; he went ahead and got on the one next to her. "How can you job on these? I don't see the use. You jog and you jog and you go nowhere. Why can't you go for a jog around the city?" Jon asked.

Karlee shook her head. "With my luck I would be jogging along and trip over an uneven part of the pavement or concrete and I'd fall and brain myself on a curb and wind up with a severe concussion and no memory of how I got wherever they ship me."

Jon really enjoyed her sense of humor as he chuckled at her. "I would never let you fall." Jon stated honestly as he touched his chest. "And I'm hurt if you actually think I would."

Karlee chuckled at Jon. "You know if you had said that a year ago I wouldn't have believed you, but now – I believe every word out of your mouth. You really wouldn't let me fall would you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yea but if your klutzy side out weights everything else and you trip and fall without me paying attention to you, you're gonna be on your own." Jon teased.

Karlee shook her head as they continued to laugh it off.

* * *

Jade eyes stared at the schedule in her hand as she was waiting for Jon to come out of the bathroom. He was in getting ready for his match that night. The door to the bathroom flew open and Jon came out singing way out of tune.

Karlee looked up and stared at Jon. She never noticed how damn good looking he was in his jean and the black beater he wrestled in. His belt was through the loops but not buckled it was just hanging and a ½ inch of his stomach was showing where the beater had ridden up over his navel. His hair was soaked and hanging in his face.

::Beep Beep::

Karlee was snapped out of her thoughts as her cell phone alerted her to a text. Her eyes zipped away from Jon's body to the screen of her cell. What the hell was she thinking looking at Jon like that? It would have to be Colby's text to get her attention back where it should be.

She struck up a twenty-five minutes text conversation with Colby and how his knee was healing. It still had a week before he had to start physical therapy. They had celebrated Christmas together with his family before she had to go back on the road.

"What does gimpy have to say?" Jon asked; laughing when Karlee looked up from her cell and gave him the stink eye.

"He hates that we can't spend New Year's Eve together. We got to spend it together last year but not this year; for all obvious reasons." Karlee stated the obvious. "I don't particularly care for it much either. I don't think I want to celebrate New Years anyways."

They were taping the last Smackdown for the year, but would still be on the road for New Year's Eve. They had a house show on the 30th and then Vince was giving them off until January 3rd, but no one was allowed to fly all the way home and come back. Jon had already made plans with Karlee, Jade and Mark to go to the hotel bar everyone was basically meeting at to at least ring in the New Year together.

"Yes well we all can't have what we really want in life. I'm sure gimpy would like to be injury free and still be the most annoying Champion in the history of WWE champions, but such isn't the case now is it." Jon stated truthfully as he fixed a look at Karlee. "C'mon I promise you'll enjoy the time away from the gimp and I swear on my life you'll enjoy New Years Eve without his ass. I'll be responsible for anything you do or don't do while you're drunk. Or you can be responsible for me; whichever happens first."

Jon enjoyed hearing her laugh and once he had her laughing he already knew they were going to have a damn good time ringing in the New Year together.

* * *

December 31, 2015 – New Year's Eve

Jade eyes looked in the mirror. Karlee had on skinny jeans with red suede knee high boots with no heel on them. She also had on a red and white striped long sleeved cotton shirt with a matching scarf hanging around her neck. She left her hair down.

Karlee shook her head. Why was she doing this? She missed Colby she didn't like spending this much time away from him. It was so easier when he was still on the road with the company and not at home injured.

Banging on her hotel room door brought her out of her private thoughts as she walked over and opened the door. Jon was staring back at her in a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt and his black sneakers. His hair was in his face as always but he looked damn good either way. For some reason black was REALLY his color…err shade.

"C'mon woman damn you're slow. It's time to get really drunk and say fuck off to 2015. Are you with me?" Jon asked.

"Sure."

"No no, there will be no sure. I want a nice resounding YES from you." Jon demanded.

"Fine. Yes, I'm ready." Karlee said a little louder.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Jon shouted.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!" Karlee yelled back.

"That's the spirit! Let's get going. Joe and his little woman are already down there as well as Mark and your sister." Jon prodded. "I can't imagine having that big bastard as a brother-in-law."

Karlee shook her head as she slipped her phone and key card into her back pocket before heading out the door with Jon to join everyone in the hotel bar.

* * *

Jade eyes looked down at the cell phone sitting in front of her. Colby had stopped texting at 9pm and here it was 11pm already. They still had an hour before the clock would strike mid-night and they could officially say goodbye to 2015. She had a mountain of margaritas and about 10 beers all were definitely working on her system and body. Jon was over in the corner doing some kind of drinking game with Mark and Joe.

Karlee looked over the rim of her current margarita as she looked at her sister. "So when is Mark going to leave the tour?" She asked curiously.

Jade shook her head. "I'm not sure. I know before WrestleMania he's got some kind of vacation planned for us so we can relax before the big PPV."

"Vacation?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, I can only imagine. If that man takes me camping in the wilderness I'm going to by a bear call and let him get eaten by one of those big bastards." She stated truthfully.

No one knew Jade hated the wilderness more than her sister. Karlee laughed as she took a drink of her beverage.

"Well that's going to be an interesting vacation. If I get a call from the wildlife people stating that they found parts of my brother-in-laws body, I'll know to call the nearest Hilton and make sure a plane ticket gets to you." Karlee explained as she giggled.

"Pinky swear…" Jade demanded as she held her pinky out. She laughed as Karlee hooked her pinky in hers and they shook as they laughed together.

Karlee perked up. "I don't understand how you couldn't enjoy having that big ass husband of yours all to yourself in the middle of the forest. No one would ever hear the moans and groans or screams in the throes of passion."

Jade snorted. "Throes of passion…you would think camping would be romantic or even making love under a moonlit sky; no one around for miles and miles." She sighed wistfully. "And then just as I climb on top of my husband and start riding him like a wild stallion, I feel something touch my foot and since his hands on all over my ass and boobs, I look down and Rocky the Raccoon and Bucky the Beaver have invited themselves into the tent and decided our den of love is their new home. I think I'll pass on the furry critters watching me fuck my husband."

Karlee couldn't hold back the laughter. "They have those new tents that are practically the size of a small New York Apartment now."

"Pass."

"What about those new clear igloo looking tents so you can look at the stars before falling asleep." Karlee suggested.

"Pass."

"That could've been a once in a lifetime problem that happened. What if it never happened again and you're just being over dramatic?" Karlee asked with a smirk.

Jade snorted once more as she took a long drink of her margarita. "Look, I love nature as much as the next person, but the only person I'm sharing my pussy with is my husband and not the furry critters of the forest. Snow White I am NOT."

"Well you'd look just ridiculous with 7 dwarfs and a 7 foot tall giant thudding through the forest, but I bet you'd have an amazing orgasm…I mean time." Karlee teased; she laughed harder as Jade gave her the finger.

Mark's loud chuckle brought the girls out of their conversation as he sat down next to Jade and Jon joined the side Karlee was sitting on. "And just what are you two beauties over here discussing?" Mark asked before he leaned down and kissed Jade's temple.

"I was enlightening my sister about our first, last and only camping trip." Jade stated with a sour face.

Mark's boisterous laughter boomed through the bar. "Oh God, not that one."

Jon pursed his lips as his eyebrow quirked up. "Do I want to know what all the hullabaloo is about?" He asked curiously.

Mark tapped his fist on the table as he continued to laugh and laughed harder when Jade punched him in the shoulder. "Now baby I'm not laughing at you…I'm laughing with you."

"I'm not laughing jackass."

"Oh! My bad baby." Mark sniggered.

Jon shook his head. "Okay now y'all need to tell me what's going on." He requested.

Karlee giggled as she leaned against Jon's arm as she watched him push a bowl of pretzels in front of her. She grabbed one and took a bite. "Apparently my sister was in the middle of…doing her…thing with her husband when a couple of forest animals decided to make the tent their new home."

Jon's eyebrows furrowed as he was trying to understand what his assistant had just said to him in slight slurs. He looked down at her and watched as she wagged her eyebrows at him. He suddenly got the reference and couldn't help joining in Mark's laughter.

Karlee giggled as Jade's face turned a nice vibrant red while giving everyone at the table the finger. "All of you suck ass." Jade grumbled before taking a nice long drink of her margarita; as a round of laughs filled the table at her expense once again.

Jon's icy blues watched on as the happily married couple sitting across from them while they engaged in their own hush toned conversation; his eyes ventured over to his assistant. "Wow you have really had too much to drink haven't you?" He chuckled as he watched Karlee chew the end of her straw as she attempted to stay awake.

Karlee nodded as she pulled the straw out of her mouth and tossed it onto the table. She ate a few more pretzels. "I'm really going to hate you tomorrow, you know that right?" She stated more than asked as she looked up at Jon.

Jon chuckled. "It's just a little alcohol."

"Just promise me I won't see any embarrassing videos of myself dancing on the table tomorrow and that you get me in bed if I pass out." Karlee requested.

Jon chuckled. "You mean get you in your own bed right?" He caught her slip of the tongue and wasn't sure if she caught it.

"Your bed, my bed; whatever as long as I wake up someplace comfortable." Karlee mumbled softly before eating another pretzel.

Nope she didn't catch the slip. He already knew he needed to cut her off as he pushed her half full margarita glass forward and out of her reach. "You are cut off missy." Jon announced with authority.

"Oh you are no fun what so ever Mr. Good." Karlee stated before she gave him the raspberries.

Jon chuckled as he shook his head. He knew her not hearing from Colby before ringing in the New Year really bothered her. It was about time Colby show his true colors.

* * *

"C'mon everyone the clock is getting ready to count down to midnight." Someone shouted over the voices in the hotel bar.

Jon looked over and Karlee's eyes brightened up. "Ooo come on Jon we don't want to miss it." She pushed him as he slid from the booth and they walked over and joined Mark and Jade.

Someone poured a bunch of flutes of champagne and started passing them out to everyone in the bar. Everyone began counting down as they watched the ball drop on TV.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone practically yelled in the bar.

Jon looked around at everyone kissing everyone else and suddenly shrugged as he turned and cupped Karlee's cheeks as he leaned down and captured her lips.


	6. Ch 6 One Way Or Another

**Chapter 6** – One Way Or Another

"Oh Girls just wanna have fuuu-uuunnnn Oh yeaaa."

Karlee was leaning against the elevator wall she listened to Jon's deep voice singing off key as always. She was completely hammered from all the drinking and was slightly surprised she was still upright. She was really happy they had the following day off to recuperate or she was not going to make it. She was going to be so hung over in the morning she was not even going to attempt to get out of bed.

And DAMN IT she couldn't get that kiss from Jon at Mid night off her mind or her lips.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out, his hand in the middle of her back as he guided her down the hallway but continued to sing.

"Oh yea girls just wanna have fun…That's all they really waaannnt..some fuuuunnnnnn."

"SHUT UP!" A voice down the hallway yelled.

Jon looked at Karlee. "God has spoken to me, rather rudely."

Karlee laughed. "No that would be a disgruntled hotel guest who is trying to sleep at 1 AM over your loud off key singing. Be more quiet Jon."

Jon stuck his tongue between his teeth before closing his lips around his tongue and blowing raspberries as loud as he could. "I paid my money to stay at this hotel like he did. I can sing if I want."

"Yea well I don't need you getting arrested for disturbing the peace or drunk in public so walk me to my room and then walk your happy ass across the hallway and go to your room." Karlee demanded.

"Yes ma'am."

Karlee stopped in front of her hotel door and pulled her key card out of her back pocket and pushed it into the slot and watched as the light turned from red and green as she opened the door and propped it open with her foot before turning to look at Jon. "Hey by the way, you kissed me." She pointed out.

Jon chuckled. "It was midnight everyone was getting kissed, I wasn't about to let your lips go un-kissed." Jon cleared his throat before he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Go get some rest I'll bug you tomorrow around lunch time."

Karlee watched as he started to walk across the hallway to his room. "Jon." He stopped and turned back towards her as she smiled softly and pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for tonight. I had fun." She watched as he nodded before he turned and started back to his room…not that he had far to go. "Night Jon."

"Night." His raspy voice stated lowly. Once he was in his hotel room he leaned against the door. He really hated Colby Lopez. He hated the way he treated women like luggage, he hated the way he used women for whatever he wanted before tossing them away and most of all he hated Colby Lopez because he knew everytime he cheated on previous girlfriends he always had a smug smile on his face thinking the current girlfriend wouldn't find out.

Oh how wrong he always seemed to be.

Leighla had gotten her revenge on Lopez but GOOD. It was a damn good warning to ANY woman who decided to go out with Lopez afterwards and a good warning to any dudes interested in Leighla afterwards as well.

Jon was suddenly curious if Karlee had heard about Colby's indiscretions or the fact that his ex-girlfriend had outted him on twitter to ALL of his family, friends and FANS. That was something he would have to find out, because Karlee had every right to know what kind of piece of crap she was really getting involved with.

Yup she really needed to know,

* * *

Jade eyes squinted open. "Oh my God." Karlee stretched slowly as to not hurt anything she wanted to keep attached to her body. "I;m never drinking again." The hotel phone started ringing as she rolled until she got to the other said of the bed, There was no way she was getting up and walking to the other side…not even a little bit.

"Hello."

"Damn woman you sound like death warmed over." Jon's voice came through the phone.

"Oh my God, what time is it?" Karlee asked.

"Damn near 2. I'm starving and so are Mark and your sister. I told them I'd wake your ass up. Let's get going lazy bones." Jon insisted. "Don't make me come over there and flip you out of bed." He threatened.

They normally gave their spare room keys to each other just in case the other locked themselves out of their room.

"You wouldn't dare bother a woman whose head fell off." Karlee challenged.

"No but I would flip an assistant who won't move her ass." Jon challenged back with a chuckle.

"Fine I'm up – I'm up." Karlee groaned. "Do I really have to get up?" Jon growled through the phone as she jumped slightly. "Fine bossy pants. I'm getting in the shower now jeez." She hung up the phone and rolled across the bed again towards the bathroom. Again she wasn't going to get up and walk to the bathroom when she could easily roll.

She stripped as she walked into the bathroom and as the warm sprays engulfed her body she couldn't help letting out a deep moan.

* * *

30 minutes later Karlee wrapped a towel around her naked body as her clothing was in the other room in her suitcase. Karlee combed the snarls out of her hair before she walked back into the room.

"OH MY FUCKIN GOD!" Karlee yelled as she jumped ten feet into the air and ALMOST lost her towel. "Jon! What are you doing in my room?" She asked clutching the towel to her still naked body.

Jon was laying across her bed on his back with his hands behind his head, "I was waiting for your slow ass." Jon looked over and his icy blue eyes took in her towel clad body and the slow moving water drops that were sliding down her bare legs. "Jesus you've got to be the slowest showier in the history of clean people."

Karlee opened and closed her mouth several times but nothing would come out. She could see the way he was looking at her. "That still does NOT explain what you are doing in my room buster!" She walked over and squatted down next to her suitcase on the floor and dug through it for the clothing she was going to wear.

"I got bored waiting for you and Mark called like 3 times and said for you to get your lady daisy shaver ass to the hotel restaurant he's starving. I'm pretty sure Jade socked him for that though because I heard him groan after he said it." Jon chuckled as he watched her move around the room. He would give his left nut to have that towel accidentally fall off.

"Oh I'm sure she knocked the shit out of him. She's been my protector since I was born." Karlee said in a snarky tone. "I'm going to go get dressed; I'll be ready in 10 minutes." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped when she heard Jon groan.

Jon couldn't help the groan as he watched her towel covered body disappear behind the bathroom door. He looked down at his jean covered crotch. "Down boy, she isn't ours..." He really wanted to add a 'yet' as he adjusted himself before standing up and walked over to look out the window.

* * *

True to her word, 10 minutes later Karlee walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. She had on a pair of jeans with white sneakers and a white and blue stripped v-neck cotton shirt on with quarter length sleeves pulled up to her elbows. Her hair was still slightly damp but damn it she could've come out in a brown barley sack and would've still looked great.

Jon loved watching her move around the hotel room. "Well at least you're good with time. Let's get going my tape worm is starting to think my throat has been cut." He chuckled as she shook her head at him. He followed her jean covered ass out the door and onto the elevator. "Are you this slow all the time?" He asked with a smirk.

"Are you always this annoying?" She asked back.

"Yes…yes I am." Jon laughed. "You should know that better than anyone. How long have you been my assistant?"He asked with a shit-eating grin.

"Clearly too long."

* * *

The elevator doors opened.

"Oh girls just wanna have fun." Jon sang out of tune as always.

"Oh God Jon don't start that again." Karlee complained as she shoved him.

Jon chuckled when she shoved him – not that it did any good for her to shove him he was much bigger than her the top of her head barely hit his shoulder. Jon crouched down and wrapped one arm around her waist and spun her in a circle before dropping her back on her feet next to him. He couldn't help laughing as she squealed.

"Jonathan Good! You scared the shit out of me!" Karlee stated between clenched teeth as she was not trying to attract more attention in the lobby of the hotel than they already were.

Jon just laughed as hard as he could as he felt her slap his arm. "You know that doesn't hurt right?" He asked trying not to smirk. He truly loved irritating her; especially in public. When she shook her head at him again and started laughing he knew he had her. He smirked as he dropped back behind her before he leaned down, grabbing her hips he bit her jean covered butt.

Karlee's eyes widened as she jumped and spun around facing Jon as he was standing with another smirk on his lips. She whimpered as she rubbed the right side of her butt. "I can't believe you just did that." She suddenly couldn't hold back the giggles as they poured forward with abundance.

Jon threw his fist in the air. "YES! I got her to laugh. Victory is mine!"

* * *

Across the lobby Emerald eyed were staring at the two people coming towards her. They were playing around as if they were a couple of kids. She honestly hadn't heard her sister laugh that hard or that loud in a long time.

There was something about Jonathan Good and the way he treated her sister.

Colby Lopez NEVER made her laugh like that; not once.

Jade stifled a laugh when she watched Jon bite her sister on the ass. She looked up at Mark the same time he looked down at her with a questioning look on his face. "Don't ask me. I don't know what's going on with them."

Mark smirked. "I could take a whack at it, but you'd probably give me a nut nudge I wouldn't recover from in the next ten seconds and then we'd have to explain why I was on the floor holding my balls."

"Yup."

Jade plastered a smile on her face. "What's up kids?" She asked.

Karlee rolled her eyes. "Don't start that kid crap."

Jon chuckled. "Oh someone is touchy about the nicknames." He poked Karlee in the side with his index finger. She slapped his hand away and threatened bodily harm if he poked her again.

You know he couldn't resist.

Jon reached over and poked her side again and was taken aback when she spun on her heels grabbed his hand and BIT his finger. Jon's eyes widened as he stood there speechless and looking at the bite marks on his finger.

Jade and Mark both couldn't help laughing as they made their way through the sea of people to find an empty booth so they could finally order food and eat. "Serves you right Jon for messing with my baby sister; we used to get into some good slap fights walking down the hallway growing up."

Jon decided to take it easy on Karlee the rest of the day. He honestly wouldn't have minded more bite marks in other parts of his body, but he didn't want his assistant to lose her mind before they were on the road to the next venue.

* * *

Jade eyes stared at the ceiling of the rental. Karlee sighed heavily as she looked at her phone again for the millionth time. She hadn't heard anything from Colby in almost 2 days; which was extremely weird, since the time they met and exchanged phone numbers there wasn't a day that went by that either Colby didn't call or text or she didn't call or text as well.

She'd called him while packing up at the hotel and again before they left the hotel. Now they were whizzing down the highway at 70 Miles an hour heading to the next venue and she was worried about her boyfriend that she was currently living with who wasn't answering his phone or returning her calls.

Jon could hear Karlee sighing heavily in the 3rd row seats of the Ford Expedition rental. Mark was driving and Jade was navigating or as Mark liked to call it 'side seat nagging'. Jon had made himself comfortable in the middle row of seats. Jon turned around and looked over the back of his seat and saw Karlee laying down long ways looking up.

"You haven't heard from him yet have you?" Jon's raspy voice asked.

Karlee shook her head as she checked her phone once more.

"How long has it been?" Jon asked curiously.

"2 days." She stated softly. "I'm supposed to be going to Alabama on Wednesday, he better have lost his balance and fallen down the stairs and be in the hospital in the ICU without access to his cell phone because the machines are keeping him alive. He was headed down to Birmingham yesterday to start physical therapy today."

Jon smirked. "Maybe he forgot to take his cell with him." He really hated Colby Lopez. "Maybe he's so sore from his first PT that he can't move to answer his cell." Jon reasoned. He could see the worry in her eyes and all over her face. She was really worried about that fuckin cheating retard. "Just put your phone down and relax for the rest of the drive. We should be at the arena in an hour and a half; so call him then. Hopefully he'll call you back before then or call you back by the time we get there."

Karlee looked over at Jon as she reached a hand up and pushed some of his auburn blonde curls from his forehead. "I'll be fine. I'll see him Wednesday one way or another."

Jon caught her hand before it fell from his hair. He loved her sweet gestures; he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. "Get some more rest. I know you haven't recovered from New Years. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Thanks Jon."

"Anytime."

If she only knew.


	7. Ch 7 Stupid Girl

**Chapter 7** – Stupid Girl

Wednesday rolled around and it had been 7 DAYS since Karlee had heard from Colby. Seven whole days and she had gotten no phone calls or text messages, not even an e-mail explaining how sorry he was that he hadn't contacted her because he was too sore from physical therapy. She wondered if he even remembered she was flying into Birmingham to see him for her days off.

Jon sat watching as Karlee was packing her hotel room. He was riding to the airport with her in a taxi and he was going to go home to Las Vegas, he hadn't been there in a few weeks and wanted to make sure his place was still in one piece. "I'm sure he's fine." Jon tried to reassure.

Karlee shook her head negatively. "Yea well he can't be any worse than what my brain has cooked up; plane crash, car accident, hell I even thought maybe a F5 tornado. You know Alabama and Mississippi is known as Dixie Alley as distinct from Tornado Alley of the Southern Plains. Alabama is one of the few places in the world that has a secondary tornado season in November and December." Karlee sighed heavily. "But I checked the weather conditions and they've had nothing but some snowy winter weather."

Colby Lopez was officially a jackass making Karlee worry like that. The car ride to the airport was extremely silent as Jon watched Karlee check her phone a thousand times like she'd done every day since 2 hours before New Year's. Jon wasn't sure what he hoped for more that Colby was okay for Karlee's sake or that he was in a coma so he couldn't attempt to hurt Karlee.

Jon almost volunteered to go with Karlee to help choke out Colby if he was okay, but he could tell she wanted to see him alive and well; if it was anything else and no one in his family had called and told her she was going to be devastated and call him. Jon had already requested she call him to let him know what's going on either way and she'd agreed. He watched as her plane taxied out and took off. Every one of Colby's friends on the main roster had called Colby numerous times and no one had heard anything from him.

* * *

Karlee couldn't believe she still hadn't heard anything from Colby. She sighed heavily as the taxi driver pulled away from the airport. What if something bad had happened to him? What if he'd been in some horrific accident and was in a coma and he really couldn't call her? She had met everyone in his family; wouldn't they have called and told her considering they lived together now?

She hadn't thought about calling his parents. They both worked their asses off so she honestly didn't want to bother them with phone calls if there was nothing really wrong with Colby. She rubbed her forehead as the taxi stopped in front of the OrthoSports Center and Medical Tower. It felt like déjà vu. The same place Colby had gone for his surgery.

Karlee paid the taxi driver as she stepped onto the side walk. She had rented a room at the nearby hotel that Colby had told her he would be staying at and dropped her bags off first before heading immediately to the OrthoSports Center. She walked inside and up to the second floor to physical therapy.

"Welcome to the OrthoSports Center Physical Therapy wing, how can I help you today?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Hi, I'm here to see Colby Lopez. He should be expecting me." Karlee stated truthfully.

"You must be Miss. Mathews; Mr. Lopez said you'd be joining him today. If you'd like he'd in the last PT room on the left they are doing his after PT rub down. He'll probably be pretty happy to see you. We really put him through the ringer this week for his first week of PT." The lady informed her.

Karlee swallowed hard. He had been trying to recoup the whole time and probably didn't feel like talking. Physical therapy was grueling for anyone, especially since Colby's injury had been so extensive. She sighed heavily as she walked through the physical therapy room and could see all the other patients there doing there PT. She could see all of them breaking a sweat so clearly they were getting worked over pretty good.

She saw the door for the last PT room wasn't quite closed all the way. She could hear a soft moan coming from the room.

"Jesus Christ that feels good."

"I know exactly what you like Mr. Lopez."

"Ugh how many times have I told you to call me Colby, Alyssa?"

Karlee stifled a laugh as she slowly pushed the door open and saw a full screen dividing the room. She walked in and Colby moaned a little louder. "A little louder babe and the people down the hall will think you're getting a happy ending with your rub down." Karlee rounded the corner of the screen as her eyes widened.

Colby's eyes were as big as potatoes as he was looking towards the screen and saw his girlfriend staring back at him and the PT girl Alyssa as she was jerking him off. "It's not what it looks like babe." Colby struggled to shove his dick back in his pants."

"Really? So what happened? You were walking along and your pants fell down and her dick fell into her hands?" Karlee asked in a snarky tone.

The blonde with the big boobs looked at Karlee. "Who the hell are you and who let you back here?" She asked in the most annoying high pitched voice ever.

"I'm – well I am the idiot who fell in love with the asshole you seem to be giving a hand job too. I didn't realize PT came with one and if this is special treatment then all the other guys out there are really getting jipped. I fell so in love with him that I let him talk me into getting rid of my condo and moving in with him." Karlee stated in a low tone. "And if you are smart you will get your ass out of this room before I throw you through that window."

She watched as the blonde's eyes widened before she scurried past Karlee and out the door. Colby just laid on the rub down table wish his pants finally done up, but knew he couldn't get up without his leg brace getting put back on and it was currently leaning against the wall furthest from him and he was not about to ask Karlee to help him. He wasn't that stupid.

"At least I know you're not fuckin dead or in a coma on life support somewhere. Do you even realize it's been 7 days since you last called or text me or have you been having too good of a time here with hand job Harriet? Do you even care that I got more and more worried about you every time you didn't answer the God damn phone and my brain just kept thinking the worst had happened to you?" Karlee asked as she could feel a sharp pain in her chest.

"Should I even ask how long it's been going on?" Karlee asked as a few silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

Colby already knew his shit was in the wind and it was time to come clean very fast. "I met Alyssa a year ago. She was working at the performance center. Paul had me go down to talk with the new kids at NXT and I'd taken a bad bump and he sent me to the physiotherapist so have a couple of kinks worked out. After that it snowballed and when I got injured WWE asked that she come with me here for PT."

"So you've been getting your jollies off with this blonde bimbo for a fuckin year. Why did you even have me move in if you were going to fuck someone else? I mean are you literally incapable of being monogamous? I already heard about what you did to Leighla. I would've thought you learned your lesson the first time you strung a woman along for 7 years." Karlee stated in a low tone.

"Leighla…how did you hear about Leighla?" Colby asked wide eyed.

"Well first off there isn't a female that works for WWE that didn't hear about the cluster fuck you caused by dating two women and thinking you could get away with it without your fiancée finding out. Thinking you could keep Leighla at home after you convinced her to move from Tampa to Davenport so you guys could get married and live happily ever after. You bullshitted her just like you bullshitted me. Then you went behind her back and was dating that tattooed nazi loving bitch. And with me? Well it doesn't take a genius to see you are with bottled blondie out there because of her fake tits. And believe me…they are fake." Karlee stated with a smirk. A blind person could tell her boobs were fakes.

"So if you knew all this why did you still give me a shot?" Colby ask.

"I didn't give you a shot. This is not some fuckin try out. You either know how to keep your dick in your pants or you don't…and clearly you don't. I gave you a chance to act like a decent human being. I gave you a chance to be a fuckin man instead of a 17 year old little boy who couldn't stop fucking everything in his path. You are never going to grow up. You are laying there with a 29 year old man's body and the dick of a 17 year old." Karlee stated. "I hate you for making me love you; I hate you even more for treating me like you have every other woman in your life. Most of all I hate you because I let you talk me into giving up my condo to move in with you. I gave up my home for you."

Karlee exhaled heavily. "FOR YOU! A PIECE OF FUCKIN SHIT!" She walked over and flipped the PT table over on its side and watched as Colby's body fell in slow motion onto the floor. He grabbed his right leg and writhed in pain on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! What's going on in here?!" Alyssa screeched.

Karlee looked at the blonde bimbo and watched as she ran over to Colby to try and help him. "Hey don't let him fool you. He's not hurt he just wants some sympathy and pussy and from what I hear you've been giving him just enough of both of them to last him a life time…or at least until he's done using you and moves onto the next bottled blonde with bigger fake boobs than yours." Karlee turned to leave before she turned back and did anymore damage.

* * *

Karlee wasn't sure how she even made it back to the hotel. On Friday morning when her alarm went off she couldn't remember what she'd done during her two days off other then catch Colby screwing around and leaving his ass lying on the floor writhing in pain…less pain then she actually felt, but enough to make her smile internally about it.

She dressed and grabbed some breakfast before she headed to the airport. She was meeting up with Jon in Houston, Texas for the weekend house shows. She felt as if she'd been run over by a steamroller. She was stupid to get involved with Colby Lopez, especially after everything she'd heard about him before she got to the company. Once she'd been hired by the WWE she heard even worse things about him from nearly every female there.

She was a stupid - stupid girl.

When the plane landed in Houston she walked through the airport and found Jon standing at the luggage conveyer belt signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. He enjoyed getting to know his fans as long as the fangirls kept their distance. Karlee loved to watch him with his fans.

As soon as the fans disbursed Jon looked up and saw Karlee; he couldn't help smiling at her, but he could tell something wasn't quite right when she smiled back and it didn't reach her eyes. Jon watched as she approached. "Hey, I already grabbed your bag; you ready to go?" He asked and watched as she nodded. He knew whatever was going on she'd eventually tell him.

* * *

The Toyota Center in Houston filled up with fans waiting for the house show to begin. The crowd chanted for everyone; they were lively as hell. Karlee enjoyed hearing the fans; they had been so loud she could hear them in Jon's locker room even with the door closed. She watched as he walked out of the bathroom in his normal jean, wrestling boots and black beater. His hair was soaked and his belt as always was undone and hanging.

Jon looked at himself in the mirror behind the locker room door as he pulled on his hair and moved it around a little. "Jesus Christ I look terrible. I don't think I didn't sleep much on the days off."

"You look fine Jon." Karlee stated from behind him. "What are you so worried for? The girls go crazy for you." She watched as he turned around and was fastening his belt. She reached over and grabbed his intercontinental championship belt. He loved being the IC champ. It was one belt he enjoyed holding more than any in his entire career.

Karlee stepped up behind him as she helped him fasten the IC title around his waist. "So you get to beat the crap out of Kevin tonight; you're going to enjoy that."

Jon chuckled. "Absolutely, it's always nice beat that fat roly-poly's ass."

Karlee couldn't help as she stifled a giggle. "Shame on you; talking ill of your co-workers."

Jon shrugged. "Can't help it, all he does is that bowling ball roll and that pop up powerbomb; nothing really athletic about his character or shtick. I really don't remember him being all that good in the Indy's either. But I don't do the talent scouting for this crazy train so they can sign anyone they want."

"They sure got the best when they signed you." Karlee stated in a soft tone.

Jon turned and looked down at Karlee. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" He watched as she shook her head negatively. "Well you know where to find me when you are right?" She nodded to answer him.

Jon leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "See you after my match." He stated before he took off down the hallway.

* * *

The ride back to the hotel was made in silence once more. Jon could only imagine what had really happened between his assistant and his injured co-worker.

Jon had showered and was walking around his hotel room waiting for his dinner to come up. He was still in his jeans but had vacated his shirt, socks and shoes. He was always more comfortable without shoes on; which was funny to him since Karlee was the same way.

A knock pulled him from his personal thoughts; he pulled his t-shirt over his head as he walked over and opened the door and frowned as Karlee was standing on the other side of the open door and tears were sliding down her cheeks. The minute he opened his arms and she walked into them his heart clenched in his chest for her.

"What happened?" Jon asked.

"I'm such a stupid girl." Karlee whimpered as Jon gently pulled her the rest of the way into the room and closed the door.


	8. Ch 8 Knuckle Attention

**Chapter 8** – Knuckle Attention

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Colby shouted as he grabbed his bleeding nose.

5 seconds earlier he opened his hotel room door and was met by the flying fist of his co-worker. "WHAT THE FUCK JON?" Colby asked as he moved around the room as best as he could with the brace on his right leg, two crutches and a bloody nose.

Jon grumbled as he walked into the hotel room and slammed the door. "What did you think was going to happen when you broke her heart you prick?" He growled out in a snarky tone.

Jon stalked around Colby's hotel room. "Can you imagine what would've happened to you if she was Joe's sister? He would annihilate you. You could kiss your WWE career good-bye because I'd bet dollars to donuts his pissed off Samoan ass would go to Vince and tell him to chose between the two of you and my money is on Joe."

Jon chuckled before he threw a towel at Colby. "Here try to stop the bleeding because I'm not taking you to the emergency room for your own stupidity."

Colby groaned as he caught the towel and applied it to his nose. "The least you could do is get me some ice asshole." Colby complained vocally.

"No, the least I could do is leave you with all your limbs still attached and working on your body." Jon said snidely

Jon got Karlee through the work week and then put her on a plane to Davenport, Iowa. He had a moving company met her at Colby's house to help her pack up her things and take them to a storage facility in Vegas. He'd already offered her a spare room at his house. He told her until she could find her own place she would be no bother staying with him. He had plenty of space in Vegas and having someone stay with him would be nice for a change.

Jon couldn't help chuckling at the next thought. "I can't wait to see what Mark does to you. That big fuckin red neck is going to drag you around Texas roped to the back of his bike."

Colby scoffed. "Mark doesn't get involved in Karlee's relationships and that is per Jade." He stated matter of factly.

Jon laughed harder at Colby. "Dude if you think Mark is just going to let you skate by after you've been dipping your wick in someone else's essential oils and not get your ass whipped for it you are the king of fantasyland. Mark is going to kick your ass so bad hell won't have it anymore and I'm going to take plenty of pictures and as Leighla to post them on your twitter account."

Colby rolled his eyes before hobbling down to the hallway a little to get ice, when he got back Jon was still in his hotel room. "What the fuck do you care what happens to some skirt? You hated her since day one when she was assigned to be your assistant; you could've given a shit less about her now suddenly you're playing Captain Save-A-Hoe."

Jon doubled up his fist and sucker punched Colby in the nose once more for good measure. "Watch your mouth asshole."

"GOD DAMN IT!" Colby yelled as his nose started gushing blood again. "Will you stop fuckin hitting me?"

Jon glared at his ex-faction brother. "You are lucky I don't sweep your right leg up your ass along with that janky knee of yours and make you go back to surgery for it and start the healing process all over again." He pointed at Colby. "Let's get one thing straight. I care about Karlee. I give a shit because no woman in history should be treated the way you treated her and every other woman you bagged since deciding you were king big shit of the WWE."

Jon shook his head. "Do you even give a shit the lasting effects you shove on these women? I mean seriously, you're lucky WWE didn't fire you for the twitter incident with Leighla. I was surprised she didn't break off her foot in your ass. Hell I'm sure she danced around her place after she found out you got injured, because let's be honest it couldn't have happened to a nicer dickhead."

Colby stopped dabbing his nose with the towel long enough to turn his chocolate brown eyes towards his co-worker. "You're in love with her; with Karlee – aren't you?" He asked incredulously.

"What I am or what I feel for Karlee is none of your fuckin business. What I did was listen to my assistant as she cried in my arms for hours as she told me how she caught you letting some bottled blonde with fake tits jerk your little dick. Which was only after you ignored every call and text message from her for 7 fuckin days. I don't understand how you get as much pussy as you do because you're a righteous dick." Jon stated truthfully.

Colby chuckled low in the back of his throat as he put ice in a clean towel and pressed it gingerly to his nose it had finally stopped bleeding. "You are ridiculously in love with Karlee. You are a piece of work Good, you know that. She's never going to give you a second look. You'll be in her rearview mirror for the rest of your life. You are white trash..stay in the can like a good boy." Colby couldn't keep the smarmy smirk off his face as he watched Jon walk over and stand in front of him by the door. "Hell even if she does give you a second look; enjoy my sloppy seconds."

Jon growled as he reached out and socked Colby in nose once more. "Ya know…Not to put too fine a point on it, but I've seen your little dick – there's nothing sloppy about it buddy; believe me…I have MORE to offer her than you ever did." Jon snorted as he watched Colby grabbing his nose again as the blood gushed out once more.

Jon smirked as he swept Colby's left leg out from under him while pushing him back on the bed. "Have a seat son; you're only slowing the big boys down." Jon left the room letting the hotel door slam, but not before he could hear Colby cussing about his nose and leg.

One day Colby Lopez would learn to keep that mouth shut.

One day.

But apparently not today.

* * *

Karlee looked around the house in Las Vegas. She couldn't believe someone so rough around the edges like Jon could've picked out such a beautiful house to make his home. She also couldn't believe that he had made every arrangement regarding getting her out of Colby's house. She couldn't have been more thankful for Jon's help.

She was slightly embarrassed about crying on his chest the whole night but he wouldn't let her apologize for it. He had told her to get her stuff packed up and go back to Vegas and stay with him until she could figure everything out. He told her he had a signing and would meet her at his house either late Wednesday or early Thursday. He'd even given her a spare key to the front door and the code for the gate to the property and the code for the alarm on the house.

Jon pulled up to the gated house, he signed heavily as he looked at the knuckles on his right hand; they were sufficiently bruised from socking the dip shit in the nose a few times. It might be sore but the pain he causing the little idiot was more than worth it. He would give all the money in his bank account to see Mark get a hold of that little puke. He punched the code in the gate and watched as it opened. He pulled in and parked.

Jon shouldered his bag and walked into the house. He thought he'd died and gone to heaven when the scent of whatever was cooking in his kitchen hit his nose. He inhaled several times and let his nose pull him to the kitchen where Karlee was standing in jeans a t-shirt and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She looked extremely comfortable and he was hoping she was.

"Well you've made yourself at home." Jon stated with a chuckle.

Karlee spun around as her eyes widened. "Jesus Christ Jon! You scared the shit out of me!" She exclaimed. She took in the tired looked on his face but the laughter covered up the tired sound that usually came with the look. "Well I'm cooking dinner I hope you don't mind and I hope you're hungry."

Jon shook his head negatively. "I don't care if you cook, you can do whatever you want as long as you're staying in this house. It smells fuckin wonderful and I could eat the ass end of a horse right now." He stated with a chuckle. "I'm going to go unpack and wash up I'll be right back. Do I have time for a shower?" He asked.

Karlee laughed at Jon's bluntness. "Absolutely, throw your dirty close in the laundry room I'm going to start a load after dinner." Karlee stated as she turned back to the stove. She watched as he left the kitchen.

She chastised herself as she thought about him one floor above her naked in a hot shower. She couldn't believe the dirty thoughts that just ran over her brain about her co-worker. She was his assistant not his girlfriend. Jesus Christ what was she really thinking? Jon was more of a friend to her than anyone else in the WWE. They had really grown close to each other since she'd been hired. She knew Jon's hospitality wouldn't last he would eventually get a girlfriend and his girlfriend would NOT appreciate a woman living in his spare room. She sighed heavily as she checked on dinner once more. She would start looking for a place when they got back on the road Friday.

* * *

Jon reappeared in the kitchen 20 minutes later; jeans black t-shirt and hair wet and hanging in his face as always.

Karlee looked over as she was grabbing two beers out of the fridge she placed one on the counter and walked over and handed one to Jon. She gasped as she grabbed his right hand. "What the hell happened to your hand Jon?" She asked as she looked at his extremely purple and blue knuckles. She pulled him gently back to the fridge as she swiped the handle towel off the counter and got some ice out of the freezer before she carefully wrapped the towel around his knuckles.

Jon smirked. "I got into a fight with a pig nosed monster."

Karlee's jade eyes widened. "You hit Colby!" She stated more then asked. "You went and saw him in Alabama? I thought you had a signing?" She asked.

"I lied. There was no way I was going to let that smug son of a bitch think he could get away with what he did to you and not have repercussions." Jon stated with a slight growl before he made a face as the ice rubbed against his knuckles painfully.

"Sorry!" Karlee didn't miss the face he made. "I can't believe you hit him."

"I only hit him once." Jon said in defense of himself when she fixed him with a look he smirked. "Okay I slugged him three times, but in my defense if he just would've kept his mouth shut he wouldn't have been bleeding like a stuffed pig."

Karlee couldn't help as she started laughing. "I can't believe you hit him." She stated once more through giggles.

Jon couldn't help but enjoy the way she was holding onto his hand and her giggles filled the kitchen and did wonders for his heart. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I mean I did it for a good reason." Jon tried to explain.

Karlee shook her head. "What am I going to do with you Jonathan Good?" She asked no one in particular before she pushed up on her toes and placed tons of feather light kisses all over his face. "You're forgiven." She smiled softly when she finally relinquished his right hand and stepped back. "Do you need any pain killers?" She asked.

Boy that was a loaded question that he could spend the rest of the night answering. Jon shook his head negatively. "Nah, the beer, food and ice should do just fine."

"Go sit down and I'll bring the food to you." Karlee ordered.

Jon's right arm and hand were tingling where Karlee had been holding onto him and his face was relishing the feel of her soft lips against his skin. That was definitely a feeling he wouldn't mind feeling all over his body. Jon's mouth and stomach was in heaven when she handed him a plate full of baked chicken with steamed rice and broccoli.

The rest of the night was spent Jon enjoying Karlee's giggles as they watched TV.

* * *

Karlee hated the plane rides out, but decidedly enjoyed being on one with Jon he seemed to have the location of her calm button down perfect. As long as he allowed her to hold his hand on take-off and landing she seemed she was quite ok.

Half the roster was on their way to India the other half with Jon were going to Charleston, West Virginia. After that it was Canton, Ohio and then Raw was in Columbus, Ohio for the final Raw before the Royal Rumble the following Sunday.

Jon looked over and noticed Karlee had connected her cell to the wifi on the plane. "Did you find any good porn sites?" Jon smirked and then laughed when she whacked his jean covered thigh. "I was just kidding…unless you really did find a good site."

"Jonathan Good, behave yourself while we are on this plane or I'll make you regret it when we get off." Karlee scolded. She couldn't help the slight giggle that escaped when he looked at her cross-eyed. She shook her head at his antics. "I'm looking for some place to live."

Jon frowned. "Why you aren't enjoying yourself at Casa Good?" He asked seriously.

Karlee shook her head again. "I love it, I just imagine when you get a girlfriend she won't be as happy as you are to have some random woman living with her boyfriend."

Jon snatched the phone out of her hand before he tucked it in the pit of his jean covered crotch. "Nuh-huh, you are not leaving with that stinkin of a reason. I have no used for a girlfriend. You are my assistant you come first." Jon insisted.

Karlee almost made a grab for her phone until she realized where exactly he had put her phone. "Give me back my phone Jon." She demanded and was slightly taken aback when he claimed she came first.

"You want it come and get it." Jon teased.

He knew that wasn't happening.


	9. Ch 9 A Visit & A Goodbye

**Chapter 9** – A Visit & A Goodbye

"WHY DID I HAVE TO HEAR ABOUT THAT SMARMY FUCK CHEATING ON YOU FROM JOE ANOA'I?"

Karlee pulled the cell phone away as the yelling came through. "Mom is that you?" Karlee teased as Jon laughed sitting next to her. He was currently at a signing, but was in the middle of a lunch break.

"You bitch you know exactly who this is." Jade growled through the phone and scowled deeper when she could hear Jon chuckling in the background. "Tell that furry ape you assist to shut it before I shut it for him." She snapped.

Jon laughed harder when Karlee relayed Jade's message. "Meeeeow. Tell Mrs. Calaway that I took care of her light weight for her but that she should have 911 on speed dial because when Mark gets done with the 'smarmy fuck' he's going to need a ride to the emergency room." Jon actually did the quotation marks with his fingers.

Karlee didn't have to relay that message because she switched her phone over to speakerphone so Jade could hear Jon. They both laughed as Jade growled loudly.

"No that little fuck is going to have to have the number for a damn good mortician with a really great make-up artist to hide the fresh bruises and contusions that I leave on him; then Mark can pick through the leftovers when I'm done." Jade stated matter of factly.

"Are you guys at home?" Karlee asked curiously.

"Oh no Mark decided he needed to take a road trip…Had some frustrations he needed to get rid of." Jade stated with a smarmy smirk.

Karlee could just hear the smirk in her older sister's voice. "A road trip huh; like where?" She couldn't help asking almost as if she knew the answer.

"Birmingham, Alabama….to the OrthoSports Center."

"Oh the physical therapy wing…I visited there a couple of weeks ago." Jon laughed hard. "Actually my visit took place at the hotel down the street." Jon laughed harder when Karlee slapped his shoulder. "What? I paid the reception desk for any blood stains that needed to be professional removed."

Karlee giggled. "Actually I was the one who paid the physical therapy wing the visit, but I didn't pay for damages. I figured it's Colby own fault he can pay for it."

Jade snorted. "Yea well after Mark leaves without paying for damages, Colby is going to be a lot broker then when he got there today." She stated; hoping her sister caught the double meaning. She peaked around the corner as she watched her husband saunter down the physical therapy wing after talking to the lady at the front desk asking where Colby was. "I'm going to let you go so I can keep your brother-in-law from killing your ex-boyfriend and keep my husband out of jail. I'll call you later." She smirked as she hung up.

Jade walked into the physical therapy room that Mark had disappeared into as she turned her video on her cell phone on, there was no way on hells half acre that she wasn't going to record whatever her husband did to this…boy. Mark had said it earlier. Colby Lopez was NO man. He was a child.

Mark grinned as he made eye contact with Colby. "Mr. Lopez." His southern accented voice drawled out.

Colby's brown eyes widened as he heard that familiar voice before he looked up and watched as Karlee's almost 7 foot tall brother-in-law walked into his PT room. "Mr. Calaway, what can I do for you?" He asked trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. He already knew what was coming. He was either going to be in pain by the time Mark left or dead.

Mark smirked down at the little puke on the PT table. "Yea…well you can tell me, why you strung Karlee along for 2 years, if you wasn't going to keep your dick in your pants." Mark growled slightly then Colby shrugged his shoulders like a 5 year old getting caught in the cookie jar. Mark grabbed the brace on Colby's right leg and watched the punk cringe. "Colby it's no secret you have the WORST history with women since you started your WWE career, but what exactly did you think you were doing with my sister-in-law?"

Colby could see his life flash before his eyes as Mark clamped his hand up higher…CLOSER to his knee, but not touching his knee yet. Any closer and Colby was going to shit his pants. "I did love her." Colby confessed. "But something changed after she moved in."

Mark snorted. "Did you seem to think tricking her into selling her condo and moving in with you was really going to work in your favor? Jesus Christ Kid, I ain't going to lie I did a lot of stupid shit when I was younger and just signed to the roster, but a lot of alcohol played into what I did. I know you don't do drugs, and I know you don't do a lot of drinking, so what could your excuse possibly be?" Mark asked honestly.

"What can I honestly say Mark? I fell for someone else." Colby stated trying NOT to get smart with the deadman…because that would be STUPID.

"Hell son, the way I hear your name being thrown around backstage, you fall in love more than you change your own underwear." Mark stated loudly as he laughed. "I am kind of curious about one thing though kid." He sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Before his hand came down and slapped the top of his right knee.

Colby screamed out. "MOTHER FUCKER!"

Mark leaned down as he applied a little pressure on Colby's knee. "I'm curious why you been fuckin that other girl for a year and you couldn't just tell Karlee you didn't want to be with her anymore. I mean that would be the MANLY thing to do…wouldn't it?" He asked as he applied a little more pressure. "But oh no, you had her sell her condo and move in with your selfish ass. You know something if you pray really hard your new side chick will stay with your stupid ass for a very long time, because after I get done talking to every person in WWE, you'll be lucky to get any new female talent to give you a second look."

Mark patted Colby's right knee rather harshly. "Good luck getting a blowjob from anyone in the company from now on." He turned to leave the room before he looked and looked back at Colby grabbed his right leg. "And if you didn't already know…stay away from Karlee or were going to have to have this talk again." He chuckled deeply. "See you in the ring in a few months kid." Mark turned and finally left the room.

Jade glared at her husband. "What darlin'?" He asked.

"You let him live?" She asked incredulously.

Mark leaned down and peaked her lips. "Only until he's well enough to get back in the ring; believe me today I gave him a sting he will soon not forget."

Jade smirked as her husband reached out and took her hand in his before pushing his big fingers between her small ones effectively lacing their fingers together as she allowed her evilly chuckling husband lead her from the building. She knew he already had a plan for the little puke. Now she could wait for him to heal and be healthy enough to get in the ring with her man.

* * *

Jon continued with his signing as he watched Karlee out the corner of his eye. Between fans he heard her start giggling when he looked over she was staring at her phone nearly in hysterics at whatever someone had sent her. "Okay woman, what gives?" He asked curiously as the next fan walked up. He smiled as he signed whatever they wanted signed before he stood up and leaned over the table for a picture with the female fan…she couldn't have been older than thirteen.

Karlee smiled sweetly at Jon. She loved the way he was with his fans. The little ones he normally walked around the table and squatted down to be on their level. The teens usually got to make funny faces with him in the pictures. The older ones got serious faces and pats on the back; sometimes he would hang his arm over their shoulders and even gave an occasional hug. The fangirls drove him nuts especially the clingy ones. She had never met someone so patient with fans.

Or someone who could fill out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt so well.

Karlee face palmed mentally for EVEN thinking that way about her co-worker. Of course it wasn't easy especially with that cute little jean covered ass staring her back in the face. At least when he was sitting down it was hidden in a chair, but then those nicely shaped biceps peaking out of his black t-shirt were teasing her.

Damn did he even realize how sexy he was?

The answer was NO.

Jon got a kick out of the video that Jade had recorded and not only sent to Karlee, but plastered it all over social media. No one knew who Karlee was, but by the end of the video they figured that whoever this girl was she was the Undertaker's sister-in-law and clearly Colby Lopez had done something to piss off Undertaker. The fact that the wrestler's real names were used during the video was a clear sign that it was NOT scripted.

Jon laughed at the video if not harder than he had laughed his entire life. After the signing he took Karlee out to dinner. He figured after all the crap she'd been through she needed a good greasy cheeseburger and some fries with ranch.

And he was right it was the perfect after signing food.

* * *

With January behind them they moved smoothly into February. By the 2nd week of February Bryan Danielson (known to the fans as Daniel Bryan in the WWE) announced he was retiring. He had suffered from at least 10 or more concussions while in WWE. After having several post concussion seizures the WWE decided to step in and recommend he see not only their doctor's but also specialists. He'd apparently seen a slew of doctors inside the WWE and outside of the WWE and they'd found a lesion on his brain.

What it boiled down to was: either wrestle until he basically killed himself or retire and not make his wife a widow. Clearly he chose to retire. That Monday Night Raw it had been eerily quiet all through the back locker room.

Karlee watched as Jon walked around the locker room as he got ready for his match Joe was sharing the locker room as well; his wife having stayed home for this week. Mark and Jade were across the hallway. Mark had a dark match after the show went off the air for the fans, but as far as the fans were concerned Mark was NOT on the tour; he was just showing up for special appearances.

Karlee watched as Jon walked out of the bathroom in his ring attire as always. He didn't have a match just a big confrontational promo with Joe and also Brock Lesnar. The first meeting he was going to get his ass kicked but the second he would be leaving the ring the smarter man. She watched as Jon walked over and sat in a metal fold up chair. Karlee stood and walked over grabbing a vacant chair and dragging it over and sitting in it next to Jon.

Karlee gently reached out and wrapped her hand around his right bicep. She watched as his icy blues looked over at her as she frowned. "Are you doing okay?" She asked quietly. She knew they were far enough away that Joe couldn't hear them speaking privately. She knew Joe was one of Jon's best friends, but sometimes you needed a different ear to bend.

Jon just shrugged as he laced up his wrestling boots, before shoving his jeans down over them and leaning back in the chair as his hand covered hers. "It is what it is woman. There's no going back and no changing it." He stated honestly.

"I know how it must hurt. You and Bryan had some crazy matches since being in WWE, but I also know you had a few down in the Indy's as well. You're going to miss him." Karlee pointed out.

"Yea, I guess it could be worse. They could be trying to take you away from me and that just wouldn't fly at all. You keep me grounded. If you suddenly disappeared to go assist some other fuckin idiot I'd have to kill someone for that stupidity." Jon stated with a chuckle.

Karlee laughed softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad you feel that way, because believe me I feel the same way." She honestly didn't know what she would do if Jon asked for her to be assigned to someone else or if the company chose to give her to someone. They might have had their differences when she was first hired, but as of right now everything just felt right. Everything felt like it was in the right spots and it was all perfect.

Jon looked down at the top of Karlee's head. He would tell her…eventually. He just really had to figure out when and definitely how as well. There was something about her. She knew when to joke with him and she knew when to just leave him alone. She knew he had his grumpy days and normally in the mornings not much was said between the two of them until he had his coffee first. He was quite the bear in the mornings without his coffee. She was always at his hotel door bright and early with coffee. Jon had never had an assistant before but now that she'd been with him this long he really couldn't imagine his life without her.

Jon kissed the top of her head gently before he and Joe excused themselves to go down to the gorilla pit and wait for their cues to start their in ring promo.

Joe looked at Jon sideways. "Are you ever going to tell her?" He asked with a smirk on his face as he ran his thumb over his left eyebrow.

"You big fucker." Jon chuckled. "You just couldn't wait to get me out of the room before you asked me that; could you?" He asked.

Joe chuckled deeply from the back of his throat. "Bro, I see the way you look at her. It's the same way she looks at you. Listen Colby fucked up. If she really needed someone…anyone to mend that heart – it should be you and it should be now. Don't wait until it's too late. Don't make her think you're not interested because then she will go and find someone else and you'll be the broken one. And we both know being broken hurts like a son of a bitch." Joe pointed out.

"Dude it's only been a few weeks since Lopez fucked her up…She's staying with me anyways so I can keep an eye on her." Jon shrugged. "Technically it's not stalking if she lives with me." He chuckled when Joe just shook his head at him.

By the end of the night there was not a dry eye in the audience or among the guys and girls on the roster. Bryan Danielson's goodbye/retirement speech was so moving; if there was a dry eye in the crowd than that was one heartless bastard. Every co-worker and employee of the WWE was standing on the Titan Tron stage above the ramp clapping as the fans did his Yes! Chant to close out Raw.

Jon wasn't really surprised to find Karlee had packed everything into the rental before the show was over except Jon's clothes so he could shower and they could get on the road for Smackdown. As Jon drove he was comforted by Karlee holding his right hand in both of hers as silence filled the car.


	10. Ch 10 Lightning & Thunder

**Chapter 10** \- Lightning & Thunder

Wednesday afternoon rolled around as Karlee and Jon entered the house in Las Vegas. Jon sighed heavily as he plopped down on the huge L shaped black leather couch in the den. He let out a deep breath. "Jesus Christ it feels good to be home. Do you think Vince would have a cow if I skipped shows for the next two weeks?" He asked as Karlee walked into the den and sat down and put her feet in Jon's lap.

"I think if you skipped shows for two weeks Vince would have a shit hemorrhage." Karlee laughed. "But you would probably not be the first to want to skip some shows. I think I'd give anything for a vacation. Mark is taking Jade somewhere for a vacation before WrestleMania. I wonder if I can get one too."

Jon chuckled. "So you want to go on vacation with your sister and brother-in-law? I don't know about you but hearing that big bastard lay pipe to your sister would be the LAST thing I would want to hear not only on a vacation but EVER."

Karlee glared at Jon. "Don't make me slap you!" She threatened. "I would honestly go anywhere with anyone as long as it was some kind of vacation and NO I don't want to go with Mark and Jade. Have you lost your mind?" She asked as she watched Jon open his mouth she interrupted his thought. "Don't answer that."

Jon chuckled. "Well hell let's put in for some time off before or after WrestleMania and go somewhere where no one will find us."

"Tropical Island?" Karlee suggested.

"I don't care if we go to the moon woman, let's just get the fuck out of dodge and hide." Jon stated honestly. He really would go anywhere with her. "So what are we doing for dinner? I'm starving and my tape worm is starting to question whether I'm ever going to get food for it."

"Oh I knew your stomach would make itself known before too long." Karlee teased. "But because I know you so well I've already order some pizza, before we even left the airport so it should be here any minute."

Jon perked up. "Cheese and pepperoni?" He asked hopefully.

Karlee laughed when the doorbell rang and Jon jumped up and ran to the front door like a little kid. "Of course what else do we eat?" She stated more than asked. She stood from the couch and once the front door closed she followed the scent of the pizza into the kitchen.

Jon dug into the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers as he opened them both and handed one to Karlee.

Karlee giggled as they clanked their beer bottles together and both took nice long swigs from them before digging into the pizza. She watched as Jon slid down the kitchen cabinet to the floor as he sat and ate. Karlee shook her head as she walked over and sat on the kitchen floor with him. There was such a thing as being too tired to move. Hell just sitting on the floor eating was comfortable enough.

"I'm taking a long hot shower after this." Jon announced with a bite of pizza in his mouth.

Karlee laughed. "Don't talk with your mouth full." She chastised. "Shower all you want. I'm taking a bubble bath."

"Damn that sounds even better because then I can sit down." Jon groaned at the thought.

Karlee smirked. "Jade and I shared bubble baths when we were little. Mom said it was easier to get two kids clean at once."

"I'd join you but I think you'd slap the shit out of me." Jon chuckled as he continued eating.

Oh how wrong he was on that one.

* * *

Karlee was rumbled awake as a loud clap of thunder shook the entire house. She got her heart beat under control as she looked around her dark bedroom she cringed as the lightening lit up her bedroom as if the sun were out.

"One thousand one…One thousand two…One thousand three…One thou…" She squeaked as the loud thunder boomed through her room again.

She hated thunder and lightning storms. When she was a young girl her mother had forgotten to pick her up from school one day and she spent 45 of the most terrifying minutes sheltered under the two feet wide concrete awning of the school above the front door as a thunder and lightning storm tore through the town; ever since she was terrified of them.

Karlee scooted out of bed and padded barefoot across the floor to the door before opening it and scampered out into the hallway. Lightning lit up the whole house including the hallway as she slid to a stop and sat in the middle of the hallway. She covered her ears as the thunder rumbled again and vibrated her whole body.

Jon was sitting in his bedroom with the windows open. He loved thunder and lightning storms especially when they were followed up by rain. The scent of the rain filled his bedroom and house and relaxed him thoroughly. He was sitting in the middle of his bed in his jeans and a white t-shirt; the shower had felt wonderful and now he was enjoying a cigarette. His knee was bent with his elbow resting on it as he took a deep drag, letting his lungs fill with smoke. He didn't smoke often but when he did it was because he could feel stress ebbing away at his sanity.

Jon cocked his head to the side. He thought he heard something the last time the thunder boomed. He put his cigarette on the coke can he normally flicked his ashes in before he stood from the bed and went to open his door. As he peered into the hallway a whimpering caught his attention. He looked down and when the lightning lit up the house and hallway he saw Karlee sitting on the floor with her hands covering her ears and her head down.

Jon squatted down next to her as he reached out and touched her forearm. He nearly jumped out of his jean when she squeaked and nearly jumped out of her own skin. He held his hands up. "It's just me."

Karlee frowned. "Sorry…You must think I'm crazy, but I'm terrified of thunder and lightning storms." She explained why she was so scared of them as she watched Jon move around.

Jon shook his head. "Not a problem, it will be okay. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

Karlee could hear the words coming out of his mouth and look in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. He would protect her.

Jon moved around a little more as he slid his arms under her as he stood with her in his arms and cradled her against his chest. "You sleep with me tonight. It's more comfortable than that hardwood floor." He walked into the bedroom and kicked the door closed.

"Jon - Jon you don't have to…I don't want to put you out." Karlee stated. Jon carefully leaned over and placed her on her feet.

Jon made a face as he waved her off. "I have a California King, there's no way for you to physically put me out." Jon shrugged. "I'll keep my clothes on I promise no funny business." He swore.

She watched as he walked over and picked up his lit cigarette and took another drag. "I thought you quit?"

Jon shook his head. "I'm not doing it as often as I was when you first came on the road. It just helps relieve stress."

Karlee laughed as she moved around the room and lay on the bed and watched as Jon sat back down on the side closest to the windows. "I had no clue how someone who smoked like a chimney could be so fit to wrestle every night…I'm really glad you backed off mister a pack a day."

Karlee couldn't believe she thought nothing was sexier than watching that man smoke a cigarette. After he inhaled the smoke he let it sit in his lungs for a while before he would blow it out of his nose. It made him look as if he was breathing fire. Karlee wasn't sure what the hell she was thinking when her body suddenly got a mind of its own. She pushed up on her hands and knees as she crawled up Jon's out stretched long jean covered legs before she sat straddled across his lap.

Jon's icy blue eyes swirled with curiosity and want as he watched her take the cigarette from his lips as she put it in her mouth and sucked softly. He watched as the cherry flared bright burning red before he watched her mouth form an O as she scooted about as close as she could and as she blew the smoke out of her mouth Jon inhaled it. It was the BEST fuckin time he shared a cigarette with anyone.

Jon's eyes locked with hers as he continued to stare at her. He could feel his body responding to her body as it was perched on his lap. He exhaled the smoke out of his nose as he continued to stare at her. Well technically she had made the first move by sitting on his lap and killing him with the smoke sharing. It was his turn to do something. He took the cigarette from her as he reached over and let it drop inside the coke can before his eyes went back to her.

Jon's right hand came up and pushed some of her hair out of her face so he could get a damn good look at her face and jade eyes. She was even more beautiful than he ever imagined. He cupped her cheek as his thumb brushed against her jaw line but their eyes never lost contact. His other hand came up and cupped her other cheek as he gently pulled her forward and he caught her lips with his. The kiss they shared on New Years was NOTHING compared to the fireworks going off in Jon's brain; even more so when she began kissing him back.

Karlee couldn't stop the groan that spilled from her mouth into Jon's as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She felt Jon's hands grip her hips and pulled her closer if that was even possible. The both groaned when their tongues intertwined. The taste of the cigarette on his tongue and lips was delicious.

Why?

She had no clue.

Jon's hands moved along her curvy body. The little black cotton shorts she had on were doing things to his body that he hadn't felt in a long time. His fingertips touched her bare thighs before they slid up under the shorts and skimmed along her panty line. He felt her hands slide down his t-shirt covered chest to the hem before they slid up the front of his t-shirt. Feeling her hands on his skin was overheating him fast. He could feel her pushing his shirt up; he pulled back from her lips long enough to let his arms go up as she pushed his shirt up and off and threw it to the floor.

Karlee felt his arms go back around her body pulling her closer to him again as his lips connected with her neck. She ran her fingers through his soft auburn-blonde hair, before they drifted down along his broad shoulders and muscled biceps. She felt Jon's big hands move across his body as he began pulling at her tank top before he got it up and off of her. Her naked breast brushed against his naked chest. His hands glided across her bare back.

The skin to skin was making Jon heady. He could feel his dick jumping in his pants when her hands slid down and were undoing his belt and then his jeans as well. Which was a good thing he could feel himself hardening against the zipper of his jeans; it had been quite painful.

Jon put his hand under Karlee's ass as he carefully rolled them both over as he made himself comfortable lying at the apex of her thighs resting on his elbows. His lips started at her neck and moved to her collar bones as they slid down her chest before catching her right nipple in his mouth. The rosy peak hardened against his tongue and he felt her knees tighten around his hips. He released her nipple with a soft pop as he kissed across her chest and captured her left nipple between his teeth as he toyed with it with his tongue.

Jon felt Karlee's body roll under his and moved his hips bumping his pelvis into hers and incited a throaty moan from her. He pushed up and sat back on his knees as he hooked his thumbs into her panties and shorts before pulling them down her legs and then also discarded his own jeans. His body went back to taking up the space between her thighs.

Karlee's eyes never left Jon as he finished undressing both of them. She couldn't stop watching him. She couldn't help but notice the way he seemed to take care of her whenever she needed him the most. He had even socked Colby 3 times in the nose because of what he'd done to her. She watched as he rested on his elbows and the skin to skin contact onto her body was doing glorious things to her. She liked the feeling of his body weight on her. His hands smoothed down his expansive back before she smirked and groped his naked butt cheeks.

Jon could smell her arousal as it basically infiltrated his bedroom and his nose. His hand slid down her body until he got to the most intimate place on her body, he could feel the heat and soon he could feel the wetness. He slowly pushed a digit into her slick opening.

"Oh God Jon." Karlee moaned softly as she gripped his biceps.

Jon gently probed as he inserted another digit. "Are we really sure we want to cross this line?"

"Uhhh…You're asking me this after you got me naked with your fingers buried inside of me?" Karlee asked with a hint of smile on her face as she locked eyes with Jon.

Jon pushed his fingers all the way into her once more. "Jesus Christ, do you understand how wet you are right now Karlee? If I could get wet like that I would be leaking all over the place. I'm trying to figure out how you didn't leak through your shorts." He stated with a chuckle.

"Jonathan Good, If we're not going to finish what we started I'm going to put my clothes back on, go back to my room and finish the job myself." Karlee threatened with a smirk. When she heard Jon growl she knew she struck a nerve.

Jon crawled back up as he softly kissed her lips. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to skip the foreplay, as much as I enjoy it; if I don't get my dick in you now this will end before it begins."

"I'm just laying here waiting for you." Karlee stated softly against his lips, she sucked in a breath as she felt him pushing into her body as her eyes fluttered closed. She could feel him slip one arm under her neck and shoulders to keep her head propped up and his free hand slid down and gripped her thigh. She took the initiative to pull her legs up and tightened her thighs and knees to his hips.

"Oh shit…" Jon hissed out. "I don't think I ever want to leave your body." He confessed as he bottomed out; finally sheathed all the way inside her body.

"God don't stop Jon…P-Please don't stop." Karlee practically begged as she moved her hips up.

Jon slowly started to move his hips as he began rocking in and out of her body. He felt her hands tighten around his biceps before one hand let go and went up and tunneled through his auburn blonde hair. Jon watched as her eyes opened and then rolled into the back of her head. "I'm not stopping; believe me beautiful I wouldn't stop even if my house was on fire." He stated as he increased his pace.

Karlee arched her back as Jon sucked on her neck. When he increased his pace she couldn't help as her free hand slid down and groped his butt cheek once more. He had the firmest backside she'd ever felt in her entire life. She could grope that ass with or without clothing on it. "Oh fuck you feels so good." She moaned.

Jon enjoyed the fact he could get her to say fuck. She cussed with the best of them but never really ripped the F word the way he did. Jon could feel her starting to milk him; his dick felt like it was in a vise grip already and now it was tightening even more. Jon's lips kissed along her jaw line before going to her lips once more. "Are you going to cum for me?" His gritty voice asked. He watched as she nodded vigorously. He could see her breathing had increased as did his. "Good, cum all over me Karlee. I want to see you cum so hard you're never going to forget what we did tonight."

Karlee felt his hand slide from her outer thigh to her inner thigh as his thumb rubbed against her hard nub as his gravelly voice encouraged her to explode in all directions. A could more thrusts and her fingers tightened in Jon's auburn blonde hair. "Oh fuck Jon!" She couldn't stop herself from tumbling over the edge.

Jon felt her flood around his dick; she completely fell apart in his arms and he felt himself starting to fall as well as which triggered his own orgasm. "Jesus Chris Karlee!" When Jon felt himself go soft inside her body he pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her.

Karlee looked up at Jon as he caught his breath. "Well that was a good stress reliever…much better for you too than those damn cigarettes."

Jon looked down as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly before he looked into her eyes. "Thunder and lightning doesn't seem so bad anymore does it?" He asked with a smirk.

"No…No not anymore." Karlee stated with a smirk of her own.


	11. Ch 11 The Chase & The Vacation

**Chapter 11** – The Chase & The Vacation

Jade eyes fluttered open and then widened when a warm body moved. A slightly hairy forearm was around her chest and an even warmer arm around her waist and hips and there was DEFINITELY someone warm pressed against her back. Everything from the night before came rushing back. The ache between her thighs was a delicious reminder of what she and Jon had done the night before.

Karlee felt Jon move around behind her; her hand went back behind her as she caressed Jon's bare thigh. It was awkward…She felt awkward as hell.

"Relax beautiful." Jon's gravelly voice murmured against her ear. "You are extremely tense right now." He deduced.

Karlee relaxed a little. "I'm sorry but this is VERY awkward."

"Why?"

"Well for all intents purposes you are my boss…so to speak." Karlee pointed out.

"No, right now we are not on the road. Technically, you are lying naked in my bed." Jon reasoned as his hands roamed her body; making sure to stay in neutral places to get her to relax a little more. Jon never had awkward moments when it came to the morning after sex, but he also knew Karlee was different.

"What's going to happen when we do go on the road?" Karlee was generally curious. "I mean…I-umm…I don't know what I mean." She was a stuttering idiot.

Jon chuckled softly. "Turn over and face me. We clearly need to have a conversation." He stated truthfully. He lifted the sheet that had been covering them and watched as Karlee rolled over and face him. He smirked before he reached up and pulled her to him. "You are too far away." He leaned down slightly as he softly kissed her forehead before their eyes locked.

"This is not as awkward as you are trying to make it. I promise Karlee." Jon sighed softly. "Look we can get dressed and pretend last night was just a once in a lifetime stress reliever or we can go share a shower, make some breakfast and see where this really goes. I personally already know how I feel about you…actually how I have felt about you for a long time. I hate Colby for what he did to you but at the same time. I'm glad he fucked up because it's going to give me a chance to show you that guys who really like you will NOT hurt you."

Jon watched as Karlee started to say something when he put his hand over her mouth and pulled her closer. "No, don't try to argue your way out of this. Don't even think about anything that you really want to make a decision about; just give me a fast yes instead of a slow no." He more than demanded.

Karlee's hand covered Jon's as she slowly pulled it away from her mouth. "This is going to be very weird…you do realize this right?"

"There are not a lot of people or things I give a shit about in my life, but I can count on one hand how many people I care about, you are in the number one slot and you have been there for quite a while." Jon stated honestly. "Let people talk it never did anything but serve to piss me off because people love to gossip and talk shit about me thinking they know me; when they don't know dick."

Karlee smiled softly. "So that kiss from New Years…"

Jon chuckled deeply. "It wasn't just because everyone was getting kissed…I wanted to kiss you to get your mind off that fuckin idiot for not only not calling you at midnight, but for not being there. He could've joined us and he chose to cut all contact with you. I still wanted you to have the perfect New Year's; even if he didn't."

"It was perfect you know. That whole evening, I never drank so much in my entire life, but I never had that much fun on a New Year's. I was in dire pain the following morning but I could've been missing my head for all I cared. You followed up the evening with breakfast and laughter and it was just perfect." Karlee sighed happily as she staring into Jon's icy blues. Her hands came up and cupped his cheeks as her thumb brushed across his lips. "You were just perfect."

"Beautiful, I'm far from perfect." Jon stated with a chuckle.

"Not to me and I'm the only one that counts right now." Karlee stated in a cheeky tone. "I could use a shower…how about you?" She asked with a smirk.

Jon nodded. "Hell yes." He jumped up from the bed as he reached over and grabbed Karlee's hands pulling her to stand up before tossing her over his shoulder and carting her naked body to his bathroom.

A shower was definitely in need.

* * *

Jon had dressed slower than Karlee since her clothes were still in the spare room that she had started in; that was going to change. It was well past noon when they both finally emerged from the bed and shower so his stomach had been growling something fierce. Jon could smell food being cook and allowed his stomach to by the guide to the kitchen.

His icy blues watched as her jean covered rear-end moved around his kitchen with ease as she continued to cook. He walked up behind her and gripped her hips. "What's cookin good lookin?" Jon mumbled against the side of her neck.

"Chicken tacos, anything special you want with these?" Karlee asked as she enjoyed Jon's lips on her neck.

"Other than you…no." Jon stated in a raspy tone. He looked over Karlee's shoulder and could tell the chicken was going to take a minute to get it cooked thoroughly. He moved her around the kitchen to the counter the furthest away from the stove. He spun Karlee around to face him before he gripped her hips and lifted her, before sitting her on the counter. She was almost eye level with him, but didn't care because she was high enough to where he didn't have to break his neck to kiss her; which he did next. Her lips were addictive against his. He could stand there all day kissing her and be completely content.

Karlee was equally addicted to this man. There was just something about the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, the way he made her feel. She knew that in the beginning he didn't much care for her being his babysitter; in fact he HATED the idea. The longer she stayed with him and the company and stuck it out the more she grew on him and after 6 months they formed a friendship. Now she'd been his assistant for a year and a half and there was definitely more there…clearly.

Karlee was pulled from the fog that Jon filled her brain with when kissing her as she slowly pulled back. "The chicken is going to burn." The kissing never ceased. "Seriously Jon, lunch is going to be ruined."

"I don't care." Jon mumbled against her lips as he continued to kiss her. "Screw it we'll order pizza."

Karlee pulled all the way away from Jon's lips as she swatted him on his jean covered ass. "Jonathan Good! We need a nice home cooked meal; that fast food crap is going to kill us." She chastised. She laughed when Jon mocked her; which he received another swat on the ass again.

Jon chuckled hard. "You know that turns me on right." He stated more than questioned.

"Don't you even think about it Jon. We need to eat and then we can do whatever your little heart desires." Karlee tried reasoning with him, but as soon as the filthy smirk appeared on his face, she knew she was about to lose the argument. "No! Don't even think about it." She scolded as a last ditch effort.

Jon slid over to the stove as he killed the fire and moved the skillet the chicken concoction was cooking in to a non-heated burner and turned to look at Karlee…smirk still firmly in place.

Karlee shrieked as she spun on her butt around the counter and hopped off on the other side and took off running through the living room and could hear Jon's laugh as he pursued her. Jon stepped on the cushions of the couch and heaved over the back as he landed on his feet like a cat directly in front of Karlee.

Karlee's socks made it difficult to stop as Jon landed in front of her and she ended up sliding straight into her captor's arms. She couldn't stop the giggles as they erupted from her lips as Jon lifted her over his shoulder and took off through the house to his room.

Food was forgotten.

* * *

"I'm sorry…how did you go from assistant to sex assistant?" Jade asked as she was enjoying the vitamin D the sun was providing. Her sunglasses were perched on her nose.

"I am not his sex assistant Jade Marie! I can't believe you said that." Karlee scolded.

"I'm just trying to figure out what the hell happened." Jade exclaimed.

Mark rolled over on his towel as he looked up at his wife. Clearly something was perturbing her. "What?" His deep voice asked.

Jade shook her head negatively at him. "Can you give me more than 'Jon and I slept together'." She stated in a high pitched girlie voice. She smirked when Mark's eyebrow went up silently questioning what she was talking about; she just shook her head again.

Karlee was sitting in the hotel room waiting for Jon to get back from the gym with Joe. "You know how I get when thunder and lightning storms go down." Hearing her sister groan she knew exactly how frightened she was of them. "Jon basically talked me through it but had me stay in his room…and well – one thing led to another and we ended up – ya know…"

"Ewww no details wench." Jade reprimanded. "I don't need to know all the freaky details. The last thing I need to hear is how my baby sister got her grove on with one of Mark's co-workers."

"Don't you mean another one of Mark's co-workers?" Karlee asked in a cheeky tone.

"That skunky piece of shit it NOT one of Mark's co-workers. He could be on fire and I wouldn't piss on him to put him out. All his arms and legs could fall off and he could be dry humping the ground to get somewhere I would RUN him over like a snake in the middle of the road. Fuck him. He's worthless." Jade spit out.

Karlee couldn't help laughing as her sister let the venom roll off her tongue in her distaste for Colby Lopez; not that Karlee couldn't stand the thought of him either. She was repulsed by the man…serpent. He was the largest form of a reptile that there was on the planet.

"Believe me, I fully agree." Karlee scoffed. "I really don't want to be reminded when I was weak and dated that thing."

"You weren't weak…Some entity took over your body and you were possessed into thinking that you were into some weird fuckin guy with a quarter of his hair dyed blonde." Jade laughed. "The power of Christ compelled you, I threw some holy water at you and puked the ghost out and that's it." She mused. "Of course I don't have any good excuse as to why you decided to have sex with Jon; that's all on you my sis."

Karlee shook her head. "There's something different about Jon. I don't know if I can explain it in one phone call…or even over the phone. First off Jon is a thousand times different when he's not on the road. I understand when he's on the road he's more in character for the fans and the live events, but when he's home he's completely different. And you have to admit the way he treats me, even before any of this happened over our days off. It's way better than skunky did." Karlee laughed softly.

Jade sighed heavily. Even she couldn't deny it. She'd seen the way Jon and Karlee acted around each other during the New Year's Eve celebration and even more the following morning in the lobby of the hotel. There really had been something there for a long time; she'd actually noticed it a few months prior.

Truth be told – Jade and everyone else noticed it after Karlee had been employed with WWE for about 6 months; Jon was starting to warm up to her and was able to joke around with her and of course when she started a food fight by splating Jon right in the face with a spoon full of mashed potatoes while they were all sitting in catering it really changed the balance of everything between the two of them.

Jade was sure Jon had NEVER expected his sweet little assistant to EVER start a food fight; least of all when she appointed him her target. She would FOREVER remember the look on his face as he slowly wiped away the potatoes and the laughter that echoed around him told him everyone had witnessed the interaction.

"You know Karlee I've always managed to stay out of your relationships, with the exception of the skunk. I didn't like him and he always gave me a bad feeling. You call it intuition, hell you can call it whatever you want to, but from the moment you told me you were dating him, I knew he was going to break your heart. I kept my mouth shut because I wasn't going to have a war brewing between the two of us, because you're my only sister. I have to say…I don't get the same feeling with Jon. In fact the feeling I get from Jon pales in comparison to the way skunk head made me feel. I think as long as you and Jon don't let anyone else interfere with what you've got going – there won't be any problems. It may actually last longer than you think as well." Jade explained softly into her cell as she looked over the rim of her sunglasses admiring her husband's half naked form lying sprawled out on a towel next to her.

Mark was laying on his back with his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms up and folded under his head as he too enjoyed the vitamin D. His acidic green eyes would periodically look over and admire his wife's bikini clad body. That royal blue against her tanned skin was suddenly his favorite color on her. The fact that it was crocheted and let tiny pin hole pricks of flesh peak through the material to his gazing eyes was enough of a tease that he was just about ready to show her what effect that tiny bikini was having on his bog body.

Mark sat up as his lips began sliding along her arm and bare shoulder and he could already see the goosebumps forming on her skin. His lips continued their journey to her neck before his tongue swiped her ear that wasn't occupied by the cell phone. "Darlin' you gotta go." Mark's voice murmured.

Jade could feel herself melting into a puddle next to her husband. "Karlee I gotta go."

The last thing Jade heard before her husband captured her lips was Karlee's laughter through the phone.

"I heard. Enjoy your vacation."


	12. Ch 12 Vacation & Shit Talk

**Chapter 12** – Vacation & Shit Talk

Jade let her sunglasses slide down the bridge of her nose as she watched Mark on his knees in the sand building a bonfire. The sun was starting to set on the last night of their Hawaiian vacation. Jade almost hated having to get on a plane the next day and going back to the states. She watched as Mark's big body moved around. She still couldn't believe after 5 years of marriage he was really all hers.

Once the fire was lit he walked over and held both his hands out; she smiled softly as she placed her hands inside of his before she felt his hands wrap around hers and help her to her feet. She let him guide her over toward the fire, Jade looked around not seeing another living soul on the beach where they were. It was completely secluded just like Mark liked it; a blanket lying in the sand near the fire, but not too close to where it would catch on fire.

"It's a nice night it's not supposed to be cold, but I made the fire just in case." Mark watched as she stared at the fire before he walked up behind her and pulled her back against his big body. His lips softly feather kissing her sensitive neck; enjoying the fact that her head lulled to the side so he could get a better angle. "Did I tell you blue is my new favorite color; that swim suit just might give me a heart attack Darlin'." Mark stated in a husky voice. She had never looked so beautiful; actually he lied - she always looked beautiful. His hands roamed her body as the crocheted bits scratched against his fingertips and lit his body on fire.

"I thought you'd enjoy it. If I'm being honest, I thought of you when I bought it." Jade admitted, enjoying his muscular hands roaming her sides and melted against him. It never took much to surrender to this man. He was that enticing and powerful, lighting her ablaze almost as much as the raging fire in front of them. "Mark…" Turning in his arms, Jade slid her hands up and down his bare chest before she began to press soft kisses against each piece of bare skin her eyes could see. Jade slowly began kissing a trail down his chest to lower to her knees in front of him, reaching up to untie his swim trunks.

Mark stared down at the emerald eyed beauty that was all his tonight, tomorrow, next week and for the rest of his life. He would literally give her whatever she wanted as long as she would just say she'd be his forever; which she did after they took their vows five years ago. He watched as she discarded his swim shorts as his dick sprang to life. "Stand up." Mark demanded and watched as Jade did as she was told. He spun her around as his fingers slid under the material of the straps to her swim suit top. Oh how he did enjoy the crocheted bits. He slid the straps down her arms until he got the back of it untied and dropped it into the sand. He slid his hands under the material again at the waist band and slid it down her tanned legs. He slowly went to his knees behind her and couldn't help as he softly bit into her flesh right butt cheek as his hands curled around her thighs holding her still.

A soft moan escaped her as he undressed her and then she gasped at the bite on her cheek. What was it about her backside? Mark always left a mark on one or both of her cheeks, not that she complained because she enjoyed being marred by him. Only him. Her eyes nearly popping open when his tongue slid directly up the crack of her backside all the way up her spine, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Mark laid on the ground and tapped his chest. Her wide amber eyes looked down at him. "C'mon Darlin'…sit that pretty pussy on my mouth. You look like you've not been tongue fucked in a very long time. I think it's time we rectified that, don't you?" He asked again with another filthy smirk on his lips.

Blinking, all Jade could do was obey his command and swung her leg over the side of his chest, scooting down until her pussy indeed came in contact with his greedy hot mouth. "Oh Mark…" She moaned out, lulling her head back and buried her fingers in his hair while his tongue began driving in and out of her at a slow methodic pace. "Oh god..." Without realizing it, her hips slowly began to roll back and forth, fucking his mouth and became lost in the sensations of his sinful tongue and lips devouring her whole.

Mark could literally lay there all night and listen to her moans and mewls. Just the way she moaned his name and the way it rolled off her tongue was enough to keep his dick as hard as a rock. His hands wrapped around her hips as he kept his tongue diving in and out of her hot pussy. His hand came down as he began to thumb her hard nub and could instantly feel with his tongue as she got wetter. His tongue slid inside of her tight channel as it twisted around and slid out as he repeated that action several times. He felt her fingers tighten in his hair but he never stopped…not once.

Drowning in ecstasy, Jade hated how her body betrayed her, climaxing far too soon. She didn't want it to end, this delicious feeling of his tongue inside of her. Even after her orgasm, Mark didn't stop and drank her dry before riling her up all over again. This continued for a good hour and Jade lost track how many times she came for him. She tried catching her breath, collapsing back on the blanket with her legs draped over his chest.

Mark chuckled as he watched her catch her breath. She sat up on her elbows and the light from the fire surrounded her and made her skin glow. "God Darlin' you are beautiful." His hands continued to caress are legs as they laid over him. Mark moved slightly as he lifted her and placed her on top of his body length wise with her back against his chest. His fingers played with her hard nub a little to get her wetter before he reached between her thighs and guided his dick into her welcoming body. "Just sit still for a minute Darlin'." He slowly pushed his knees between her legs and really opened her up before he slowly started moving as his hands once against roamed her naked body.

Soft whimpers escaped her as she lulled her head back against his chest, letting him work her body up into another frenzied state. Her mouth was dry and the fire didn't help, but her pussy definitely was responding to his dick penetrating her at this angle. "Mark…" It was all she could muster up to say, reaching back to grip his hair in her hands and twisted her fingers around the tresses, feeling him shift them both on their sides to face the fire. His mouth attached to her neck, sealing to it while he continued pumping in and out of her body slowly. "Oh god harder…please harder…" She begged, pleaded, going out of her mind with the slowness and whimpered again as his hand slid between her thighs to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves. Turning her head to look up at him, Jade felt her heart nearly skip a beat the moment his mouth captured hers, tasting him for the first time in what felt like ages.

Mark loved the feel of her pussy wrapped around him like a glove. His left hand busy with her hard nub and could feel it getting harder and wetter as his right hand pulled her knee up as he got at a better angle into her body. He finally relinquished her lips as he kissed the shell of her ear. "Are you gonna cum for me like a good girl Jade?" She whimpered and mewled as he continued driving into her and a good pace. "C'mon Jade be a good girl and cum all over my dick for me. I promise we are far from finished beautiful." His deep southern accented voice was getting huskier. He was ready to explode but he was telling the truth they were FAR from finished for the night. It was their last night in Hawaii and he was planning on making her cum all night long.

Jade pulled away from Mark much too soon and her body felt empty without him inside of her, she pushed him over into the sand before straddling him; sitting down with him nestled inside her body once more. She hovered over him with her chest pressed against his while he began moving in and out of her slowly. Her mouth hovered over his, teasing him once again before pushing herself to sit upright as her hips rolled and gyrated experimentally, taking control of this dance.

Mark groaned as he felt her slide up and down his length at a very nice pace. He let his hands run all over body before he sat up and gripped the back of her hair and pulled her head back exposing her neck. He nipped the soft sensitive flesh before letting his tongue soothe her pinched skin. "That's it Darlin' work that beautiful pussy on my dick. You take what you want Darlin' - take it all; it's all yours." He growled in her ear.

Jade loved his neck, raking her nails down his muscular chest to emanate another deep growl from him and pushed him back down forcefully on the sand to start bouncing on and off his cock as hard and fast as she could. Her breasts bounced in time with her movements and the fact his cock drove up inside of her to meet her for every thrust just made the moment that much more intense as her nails dug into his chest. Jade enjoyed the roughness and felt his fingers bury in her dark auburn tresses, yanking her against his chest as he sank his teeth into her shoulder. "Oh fuck yes, harder!"

His left hand slid down her sweat slicked body before stopping at her hairless mound that God she shaved or waxed there was no way he wanted to play a game of find the clit when they were this far gone into their time. He flicked her hard nub as she whimpered and whined. His left hand slid down her sweat slicked body before stopping at her hairless mound; he flicked her hard nub as she whimpered and whined.

The sounds of flesh smacking against flesh echoed around the room as he increased the pace, driving her over that fine razor edge. "Oh fuck I'm there! Mark!" Jade cried out, dropping forward while he continued plummeting in and out of her, keeping up the pace somehow.

The tingling of his balls as it zipped up his spine and spread through his body as he gave a couple more thrust before burying himself all the way into Jade's beautiful body and let his seed fill her to capacity. "JADE!" He bellowed. He could feel her juices running down his dick and covering his balls.

They both collapsed in a heap in the sand. Sweat glistening on their skin before the sand began sticking to them. "Do we really have to go back to the states tomorrow?" Jade asked as she looked up at the acidic eyes of her husband.

"Well we better otherwise one of us will be unemployed by the WWE." Mark teased before catching her lips with his. They both knew with WrestleMania coming up he had to make his appearances and he had a match to get ready for.

* * *

 **WrestleMania 32 – April 3, 2016**

Karlee sat backstage as she watched Jon get put through hell because Brock Lesnar was a lazy asshole who didn't want to be a wrestler anymore, he wanted to be a UFC fighter but for some reason when Vince McMahon got him to sign another contract that left him open to still do UFC fights when challenged and work for WWE whenever he wanted for an obnoxious amount of money Brock signed on the dotted line.

She didn't understand why Brock would stay in WWE if he still wanted to be a UFC fighter. Once was entertaining and scripted and the other was basic barbaric fighting out for blood shit. Jon loved working for the company and would literally do anything. He wasn't happy about being Brock Lesnar's rag doll but he enjoyed being on WrestleMania once again.

Jon had pre-warned Karlee what was going to happen. He didn't want her to worry about him, even though one look in her eyes before he headed to the ring told him everything. The last few weeks together had been enlightening for the both of them. They'd gotten closer and things were definitely going in the right direction for them.

Karlee stayed in Jon's dressing room as he showered in a hot shower to relax his aching body. He actually attempted to get her to join him. At least he was in semi good spirits after basically having his ass handed to him by that big no neck having ogre.

She watched Mark's match with Shane McMahon. It was crazy and amazing and everything above and beyond everyone's expectations. Mark was always amazing to watch in the ring, tonight was no different as he pulled out all the stops with Shane and won the match.

Once Jon was showered and dressed he pulled on his black zip up hoodie to keep his muscles warm and too keep them from aching anymore than they already were. He was going to be sore for at least a few days, not to mention they still had Raw and Smackdown before they could go home on Wednesday.

Jon watched as Karlee stood from the chair she'd been occupying before she walked over and gently wrapped her arms around his torso. Jon wrapped his arms around her taking her into his body as tightly as he could. He already knew she needed some reassurance that he was okay after his match. "Are we ready to go?" He asked as he looked down at her.

Karlee nodded before she looked up at him. "I already got everything in the rental ."

Jon leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Let's go down to catering and grab some coffee and get back to the hotel and order some dinner and relax for the rest of the night." He suggested.

"Damn fine idea." Karlee smiled.

Jon kept his arm around Karlee as her arms stayed around his waist as they walked down to catering. They both turned the corner to the hallway to the room catering was in and were brought to a stop at Colby Lopez hobbling around on crutches. He had been mandated to show up for WrestleMania per Vince McMahon. Karlee had seen him around earlier as he was being stopped by others asking about his physical therapy and how he was doing…she could really care less.

"Well don't you two look cozy?" Colby mumbled before he rolled his eyes.

Jon smirked as his arm tightened around Karlee. "Well don't you look pathetic and crippled?"

"Why am I not surprised you two are together after what happened between us. I should've seen you two getting closer as a warning." Colby spit out.

"A warning? You were screwing someone else a year before you had me move in with you and yet you wanted a warning? I'll give you a warning. If you ever try to pull the same shit on someone else in this company that you pulled me; you'll never be able to get a date with any single females who work for WWE again." Karlee stated through clenched teeth.

Colby rolled his eyes once more, clearly not in the mood for her mouth or her bullshit threats. "Don't worry about who I'm doing; just worry about being my ex-shield brother's sloppy seconds."

Karlee's jade eyes narrowed as she looked at her ex-boyfriend. She felt Jon jerk next to her at Colby's last statement he started to step forward, but she put her hand on his chest and stopped him. Karlee half smirked as she stepped away from Jon and slowly walked over to Colby. "Sloppy seconds huh?"

The next thing Colby knew pain erupted in his balls and up out the end of his dick as Karlee dislodged her foot from the pit of his crotch. Colby fell to the ground like a bag of door knobs. All he could hear was a ringing in his ears and Jon's boisterous laughter as it echoed down the hallway of the arena.

Colby's looked up and watched as Karlee and Jon walked away laughing. This was not over.

Not by a long shot.


	13. Ch 13 The Neighborhood

**Sorry it's been so long. I got a new job back in November and it's been a push and pull sort of whirl wind with trying to balance life, work and writing. Hopefully I'll get back to my first passion...writing. Here's the next installment for my Jon story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **~Maxine**

* * *

 **Chapter 13** – The Neighborhood

After WrestleMania, the next two weeks had Jon traveling with the rest of the superstars on a European tour. Karlee had a bad head cold and Jon had insisted she stay home and get better. Once she started to feel better, she was walking around the house in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt as she was cleaning the house. She knew Jon would've just hired a house cleaner but Karlee enjoyed doing the work herself.

Her cell was shoved into her back pocket and a dust rag was hanging out of the other. Her hair was piled on her head in a bun with a few stray tendrils hanging down. She had just drug the vacuum out when her cell started ringing. She pulled it out and saw Jon's name and face staring back at her. She hit the green answer button. "Good God I miss you."

Jon's raspy chuckle came through the phone. "I miss you too. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm actually feeling better." She stated.

"I really didn't want to leave you while you were so sick, but I know Vince would've had my ass in a sling if I didn't." Jon explained.

"So where are you?" Karlee inquired.

Jon looked around as he sat at the table in catering with Joe and his twin cousins Joshua and Jonny. "Catering." He answered.

"Mmmm what are you wearing?" She asked with a hint of a smirk.

"Nothing."

Karlee laughed. "You must be very popular."

"And chilly."

"I thought we had a chat date after the show tonight when you got back to the hotel." Karlee pointed out.

"We did but I needed to hear your voice. God I'm starting to sound like a chic." Jon grumbled lowly in the phone.

"Oh hey…make a gorilla sound." Karlee requested.

Jon's eyebrow arched. "Why?"

"I wanna play wild kingdom." Karlee giggled softly.

"I'm not making a gorilla sound." Jon protested slightly and watched as his friends all stifled laughs.

"I'll tell you what color panties I have on." Karlee bargained. Silence on Jon's end had her laughing. "Had you considering the gorilla sound didn't I?"

"Yup. Can I reconsider that offer later tonight at the hotel?" Jon questioned curiously.

"I mean if you have to but you're the one with no pants on right now." Karlee joked.

"I hate to cut this short." Jon started quietly; he hated saying good-bye to her.

"But you're going to because you've got to get ready for the live event." Karlee finished his unspoken thought.

"Yea, so we can finish this conversation later tonight right?" He asked with a big of hope in his voice; like she would ever say no.

"Do you really think I would say no? Jon if I could stay on the phone AND go to the ring with you and cheer you on during your match I would be up for it 10,000 percent. I don't care if I'm dead ass asleep I want you to call and wake me up. I've been living for your phone calls since you've been gone and I know you'll only be a few more days, but it's still a few more days that we are apart and a few more days that I don't have you here with me." Karlee stated honestly.

Jon smiled to himself as he listened to her words. There was something about the things she'd said to him that made his heart feel full. It had been a VERY long time since he'd felt a connection so deeply with a woman. "I know babe, I promise I'll be home before you know it." His raspy voice stated truthfully. "I'll call you tonight when I get back to the hotel." He said before he ended the call,

Joe looked over at Jon. "So things seem to be PROGRESSING nicely with Karlee." He smirked knowingly.

Jon shook his head as he chuckled. "Man, don't start. I'm going to head back to the locker room and start getting ready for tonight." Jon stood and threw his garbage away as he could hear Joe and his twin cousins making kissy noises. "You guys SUCK!" Jon growled as he walked out of catering.

* * *

Karlee had been in her own thoughts when she heard a car door slam shut. Her curiosity got the better of her as she got up to look out the window. Jade eyes looked out the bay window in the living room as a brilliant smile appeared on her face as she watched Jon pay the taxi driver as he pulled his travel luggage out of the trunk.

Karlee couldn't stop her bare feet from moving her around the house as she threw the front door open and took off out the door. Jon looked up and saw her coming and just left his luggage on the ground as she ran and jumped into his arms.

Jon chuckled as he caught Karlee in mid-jump. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she cupped his cheeks and her lips crashed against his. Jon's hands went under her thighs so he wouldn't drop her. The kiss came to a slow halt as Jon's icy blues caught Karlee's jade. "Someone missed me."

"Gee I wonder who that could be?" Karlee asked in a snarky tone.

Jon chuckled as he gently set her back on her feet as she grabbed his shoulder bag as he grabbed his rolling suitcases and they made their way into the house.

Let the 'getting reacquainted' begin.

* * *

Jon smirked as he fastened his jeans around his hips as his icy blues wondered over to Karlee's bare back. He watched as her naked flesh was covered with his black v-neck t-shirt as she smoothed it down her body as it barely covered her cute little ass. He had missed that ass while he'd been gone. Hell he'd missed all the body parts that belonged with that ass.

"You're staring." Karlee laughed; she could feel Jon's eyes on her.

"Longingly and lovingly." Jon's gravelly voice stated as he sauntered up behind her. His hands started at her hips before wrapping around her and pulling her back against his chest. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look in my shirt?" He murmured against her neck.

"No but I'm sure you're going to tell me." She smarted off.

"Or I could show you; you know pull out the big gun." Jon stated as his hands found her hips and tightened pulling her back as his pelvis bumped into hers.

"Well at least you won't be wasting your time; I've seen the big gun." Karlee smirked before Jon leaned over and scooped her up into his arms and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Jade eyes fluttered open as she felt his body shift against her. She kept her hands on his shoulders, back and biceps as Jon sunk deeper into the tub.

Jon looked down and could see Karlee's knees next to his sides before he groaned at the feeling of her hands on his upper torso. Jon was actually enjoying her bare breasts pressed against his back. The tub in his master bathroom was huge and spending an hour in that tub with her was the perfect moment; washing away the road bullshit that covered him head to toe from the last 2 weeks overseas.

Jon grabbed Karlee's hands as he pulled her arms around his shoulders and rested them against his chest; he felt her legs tighten along the sides of his torso as she laid her head on top of his as her nails were gently running across his chest – back and forth.

"I don't think we should go back on the road on Friday." Jon stated out of the blue.

"Oh really?" Karlee chuckled. "And just what are we going to do instead of going back to work babe?" She asked curiously.

Jon's head tilted back and to the side so he could look at her. "I say we get up in the morning and make breakfast then spend the time between lunch and breakfast by the pool working on our tans. Then we'll have a nice light lunch and go back to the pool for some more tanning until we get too warm and then we can go swimming. Then we can make a big dinner before we watch a couple of movies…but I say we do all of it naked." He rumbled the last word against her lips.

"Or we can go to work on Friday and when we get back to the hotel after the live event we can get naked and still be getting paid." Karlee offered a counter plan.

Jon pursed his lips together. "Hmmm, it sounds like a tempting offer, but I don't know if that will really keep my full attention as opposed to doing that in my own house. It's definitely much more fun in my own domicile."

Karlee smirked he was being a smart ass. "Well it's either naked in a hotel room with me or you can stay home by yourself and I can be in the hotel naked…by – my - self." She stated annunciating the last three words. She brushed her nose against his as her hand slid down the front of his chest, across his abs as her fingernails brushed against his steady growing erection. She couldn't help laughing when his low groan echoed around in the bathroom.

"Oh you do not play fair." Jon protested.

"I never said I did." Karlee stated softly before she kissed the end of Jon's nose.

Jon's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hand snapped down and stopped her slow, methodical stroking. "Okay Okay I concede. I'm down with the naked in the hotel room with you. But if anyone asks you held a gun to my head and forced me to go back to work."

Karlee laughed. "Agreed."

* * *

A month and a half later had Jon at Extreme Rules having a first ever Asylum match against Chris Jericho. Karlee never cringed, cussed and covered her eyes so much during one match. When the thumbtacks came out she did all three backstage as she sat in front of the monitor. When the fans made a noise and she heard Jericho scream like a 13 year old girl, her eyes snapped open wide as she watched him roll around on his back with at least a dozen or so tacks in his back, shoulders, arms and elbows.

Karlee sighed a breath of relief as Jon hit his finisher and got the three count for the win.

THANK GOD!

Jade eyes watched as Jon walked through the gorilla pit curtain. She threw a towel in his face and watched as he wiped the sweat from his face, neck and arms before he pulled his shirt up and off then tossed it over his shoulder. "I thought you said the match wasn't going to be that bad?"

Jon scoffed. "What? That? That was a walk in the park compared to any of my matched in the Indy's. Don't worry so much babe. WWE is a thousand times milder than the Indy's ever thought about being. I promise I didn't lose a nipple and nothing is broken."

Karlee face palmed at this nipple loss comment. She'd already been informed about when he was in the Indy's and his nipple had been ripped off and he sewed it back on rather than wait for a doctor or go to a medical facility. "That's not funny Jon."

"Oh c'mon it was a little funny." He saw the look on her face. "Okay it was funny at the time."

"You were probably drunk which is why you probably thought it was funny you ass." Karlee stated as she swatted Jon on his jean covered backside.

Jon shrugged. "That is a distinct possibility babe. I was a little reckless back then."

"A little reckless?" Karlee quirked an eyebrow towards Jon. "I've seen the videos Jon."

Jon chuckled as he stepped closer to Karlee as she continued to sit on the equipment trunk in front of the monitor. "Okay I was blitzed a couple of times, but I always made sure I was safe with other people in the ring. Definitely didn't win any smart points and I'm damn lucky I didn't lose more brain cells than I did, but I'm alive to talk about it and around to be with you." He knew she really worried when he took chances in the ring.

Karlee cupped his cheeks. "You bet your sweet ass you are." She kissed his lips softly. "You better keep your ass safe too; do you hear me? I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

Jon kissed her lips back as he nodded. "Yes ma'am. Is it time to go to the hotel and get naked like always?" Jon questioned with a filthy smirk on his face.

"Don't you want to watch Joe's match against AJ?" She asked.

"Yea I better watch it. I'm curious to see who is supposed to win." Jon stated as he hopped up on the equipment trunk next to Karlee as he looked over and watched as Joe's twin cousin's Josh and Johnny came walking up; slapping hands and bumping fists with Jon.

Karlee shook her head. "You guys and your male bonding. I'll never understand it."

Josh chuckled. "Why because I didn't run up to Jon and jump in his arms and he didn't spin me around in circles?"

Johnny laughed. "Not everyone greets people with hugs Karlee. That's a chic's ways to greet another chic." He smirked as he fluttered his eye lashes. "OH MY GOD JOSH! It's So good to see you!" As he pretend jogged towards his twin.

Josh smiled a big cheesy smile. "OH JOHNNY! I haven't seen you in ages!" He caught his twin as he jumped into his arms and wrapped his legs around his waist before spinning him in circles.

Karlee fixed a glare at each of the twins. "You guys suck." She stated before she started laughing. Jon was already laughing hard next to her before she reached over and shoved him off the equipment trunk. "You go sit with those two hyenas."

Jon, Josh and Johnny couldn't help as they continued to laugh as they all grabbed fold up metal chairs and sat in a row in front of the equipment trunk.

Josh looked over his shoulder. "Man Karlee, you know you walked right into that one. As much as you know we got your back girl you deserved that little show."

"Yes and remind me later to give you a knuckle sandwich." Karlee stuck her fist out.

Jon grabbed her wrist and pulled her down off the equipment trunk and onto his lap as he kissed her fist. "Hey I'm the only one dishing out knuckle sandwiches." He kissed the side of her neck and then the shell of her ear before he whispered. "You save your hands for more important things."

All eyes snapped to the monitor as Joe's entrance music rang through the arena while the ref raised his hand in victory. Suddenly they watched as Colby came running down to the ring and then pedigreed Joe in the middle of the ring and then celebrated by lifting the title above his head as the fans went ape shit in the arena.

So Colby was officially back from injury leave.

All of them were on their feet as they watched the spectacle in the ring. Jon felt Karlee take his hand in hers as she looked up at him. His icy blues looked down at her as he kissed her temple. He knew she was going to have an issue facing him, but he would try to keep her as far away from Colby Lopez as he could.

"Well there goes the neighborhood." Jon stated before gently tugging on Karlee knowing they both needed a shower and some naked time.


	14. Ch 14 There's Always A Catch

**Chapter 14** – There's Always A Catch

It had been a few weeks since Extreme Rules when Colby had made his big return from his knee injury; four weeks to be exact. Karlee was staying as far away from him as humanly possible. It was close to the end of May and tonight was the Money In The Bank PPV.

Jon had already done his media for the morning and even went to the gym with Joe. They'd gotten a really good work out in. He'd made it back to the hotel room and quietly moved around the room letting Karlee sleep. He's been wide away since 5 a.m. and did not want to wake her up. He got showered and cleaned up and knew he smelled better then when he first arrived. He pulled his jeans on but walked around barefoot.

When he stepped out of the bathroom the sheet was wrapped around Karlee's torso but her long legs and black cotton short covered bottom was sticking out. The white racerback tank top she was sleeping in. Jon chuckled softly sometimes she slept like she was in a tornado.

Jon gently crawled into the bed as he came up behind Karlee and wrapped his arm around her. He felt her start to come alive as she slowly rolled over to face Jon and buried her face in his chest. "You finally waking up beautiful?" His gravelly voice asked.

Karlee nodded as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "A little."

Jon's lips found her neck as his arms pulled her closer. "How about some naked time?" He suggested. His hands slid up the back of her shirt, the bare skin was screaming his name.

Karlee pulled back as she attempted to push against his chest. "No, No. Jonathan! You've got a match tonight at the PPV! No sex until afterwards. You'll blow out your thighs and I'm not going to be held responsible for shitty wrestling."

"Oh come on babe. Don't be a stick in the mud." Jon tried to reason.

"Okay I'll make a deal with you. Either no sex now until after the PPV or Sex now and no sex for the rest of the month." Karlee bargained back.

Jon groaned. "That is dirty pool and possibly blackmail."

"And yet it works so well for me." Karlee smirked.

Jon's blue eyes narrowed as her jade eyes were sparkling with mischief and he already knew he was NOT going to win this argument. "That's fine, I can wait. I don't want to wait, but I can."

"So since we aren't having sex do we have to get out of bed yet? I mean I know right about now we would be going separate ways to avoid having sex, but I'm way to comfortable to let either of us move." Karlee smiled up at Jon. "Do you think you can control yourself a little?" She smirked.

Jon chuckled as he rolled over onto his back pulling Karlee with him. "I'm not a complete animal woman. I can control my urges. I don't always have to be buried balls deep in your body; even though that's where I like to spend the majority of my time."

"Good, then kiss me." Karlee requested.

Jon smirked. "Who am I to deny a beautiful woman?" He sat up as she sat straddled on his lap before he cupped her face and caught her lips with his. She just needed a little bit of a make out session to hold her over until after the PPV event. Jon would deny her nothing. He knew exactly what she needed right now and was actually damn good at always knowing what she needed.

* * *

Later that night, Karlee was sitting back stage with everyone when she got to watch as Jon won the Money In The Bank brief case she was so happy for him, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She watched as he stood on the ladder in the middle of the ring and celebrated. He was so cocky when he was in character, but she loved it. She loved watching him do what he really did best and that was wrestling. He knew how to tell a story like no one else in the ring.

As soon as he got out of the ring and walked to the back he already knew she was going to be waiting for him. There was really no one that supported his career more than she did. He pushed through the red curtain and seconds later a body smashed into his. Jon chuckled as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and held onto her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I can't believe you won. You didn't even tell me you ass." Karlee admonished.

Jon chuckled harder as he looked down at her. "It's called a surprise beautiful."

Karlee cupped his cheeks in her hands as she pushed up on her toes and placed kisses all over his face before she eventually caught his lips. "I'm so proud of you." She couldn't have been any happier.

"So does that mean I get a naked celebration tonight?" Jon asked with a smirk on his face.

"I think that can be arranged." Karlee teased as they walked down the hallway and everyone was congratulating Jon about his Money In The Bank.

* * *

Dark eyes watched as his ex-Shield brother won the most coveted briefcase in the WWE. The Money in the Bank briefcase had a contract in it for a shot at the WWE championship anytime the holder wanted for 365 days, but once it was cashed in whether the person won or lost the contract was done and gone. Colby had won it the year prior and then basically stole his other ex-Shield brother's chance at being Champion.

Colby had been trying his hardest to get Karlee and Jon split up. Every time Jon was in the ring or away from Karlee he would catch her alone and tell her he'd seen Jon hanging around random female superstars without her and he looked like he was getting awfully 'chummy' with Natalya Neidhart. Colby could tell she was starting to really think about the things he'd been telling her.

Colby smirked as he watched the couple walk down the hallway as Jon received loud congratulations from almost everyone in the back but him. He wouldn't say a word to that trash. Jon was running Karlee's reputation and if they didn't split soon; Karlee would be considered trash as well. He witnessed Natalya running up to Jon and hugging him to her as Karlee stepped aside and watched the display. Colby could see the green eyed jealousy devil make it present. They were sure to implode any day now.

Later that night Seth was going to be winning the championship a second time from Joe, while he went on a 30 day suspension. No one in the company could quite figure out what Joe had done to get his ass in a sling with Vince and was not only losing his Heavyweight title, but Vince had also tacked on a 30 days suspension as well. Colby had been informed of the suspension and the title change as soon as he had walked into the arena. If anyone knew the real reason for Joe's suspension they weren't talking. Hell even Joe was tight lipped about it.

Colby chuckled to himself. Later when he won the championship it would just be another step in the direction of getting Karlee back. Why would she want to be with trash like Jon when she could have a champion on her arm again? He would just have to make her see the error of his ways. He had come up with the BEST lie ever and was hopeful that she believed every word of it.

* * *

Karlee couldn't stand the fact that Jon was close with Natalya. She was married and yet every time she turned around Natalya and Jon were somewhere back stage talking in hushed tones. She knew she was glaring at Natalya as she watched the blonde hug Jon so tightly. Nattie was married to TJ Wilson. They had been together since she was 16 and rumors were going around that right now Nattie and TJ's wedding was on rocky ground. So she really couldn't help the glare she threw towards the blonde.

Clearly she fixed her face once they pulled away from each other.

Jon reached back over and snatched Karlee's hand as they continued down the hallway and Natalya took off in the opposite direction.

Maybe Karlee should talk to Jon about this whole jealousy ache she had in her body, or maybe she was over reacting. She wished she could control all of it.

* * *

Karlee sat and was watching as Joe and Colby went back and forth in the ring for the heavyweight belt. Everyone already knew Colby was winning because of Joe's suspension. She watched in total disgust as Colby pinned Joe and got the three count as his music start playing and the ref handed over the belt and raised his arm.

Karlee shook her head. She couldn't believe that jackwagon was champion again and was the official face of the company once more. It made her nauseas to think Jon had to play second fiddle to that garbanzo for however long Vince decided one more. Karlee looked down at her hands in her lap. She hadn't noticed that Jon had disappeared and she didn't see him anywhere back stage – he probably hated this just as much as she did and he probably took off to his locker room so he wouldn't have to watch the little maggot in the ring celebrating.

Suddenly her jade eyes snapped up to the monitor as Jon's music began blaring through the speakers of the arena. The announcers and fans were going absolutely ape shit as they waited for him to appear at the opening of the stage, but he never showed up…no he did what Colby would've done. He snuck into the ring behind Colby and when the little maggot turned around Jon blasted him in the face with the briefcase in the middle of the ring. Colby and the title both went flying to the mat.

Jon slid from the ring and handed over the briefcase as the ref pointed to the ring announcer. Lillian Garcia announced that Jon was cashing in his Money in the Bank contract. Jon got back in the ring and proceeded to drop Colby on his head with his finishing move and covered him for the win. Everyone in the arena was on their feet completely losing their minds. Jon had just pulled off the biggest upset in the history of the company and was now officially the WWE Heavyweight Champion.

Karlee couldn't stop the tears of joy from streaming down her cheeks as she watched Jon celebrate loudly and vehemently in the middle of the ring. The fans were deafening and you could BARELY hear his entrance music through the noise of the crowd. She watched as Colby scrapped himself off the mat and left the ring.

Karlee stood in front of the monitor still in complete shock when Colby stalked into the back. As he walked by he shoved over the monitor that Karlee had been watching. She smirked. "I was done watching that anyways."

Colby stopped in his tracks before he spun around and looked at his ex-girlfriend. "He will never be the champion I was. He's nothing but trash Karlee and the sooner you figure that out the better off you will be. Haven't you figured out that he's using you yet? He saw an opportunity when you caught me and he took advantage of it."

Karlee shook her head. "He's already a thousand times better Champion then you ever were Colby. He doesn't need bodyguards to help him win and he sure as hell doesn't need to injure his opponents in the ring to win matches either. Jon's safer than you ever thought of being. Go be bitter and jealous of him somewhere else." She watched as he huffed before he turned on his heels and continued grumbling and knocking shit over as he went down the hall to his locker room. Karlee just watched as she shook her head. She didn't hear Jon come up behind her.

"Psssst."

Karlee spun around fast as she came face to face to Jon.

"Well well – if it isn't the WWE Heavyweight Champion." Karlee stated in a low voice; her jade eyes locking with Jon's icy blues.

"At your service Miss. Mathews, but tell me something – what can the champion do for you?" Jon's gravelly voice asked as his thumb came up and ran across his own bottom lip as he took a step forward.

Karlee pursed her lips together. "Well I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you; and I have so many better plans in my head for the evening." Karlee stepped forward as she grabbed his left hand and started untaping it; once she was finished she threw the tape away and then did the same with his right hand; the whole time the championship was sitting on his right shoulder in all its shiny glory. "How about you go get your things and we go back to the hotel and well start with a shower and a nice rub down for those sore, tired muscles." She suggested.

Jon's index and middle fingers pushed into the front pocket of her jeans and pulled her closer to him before the same hand slid around her waist and down to her jean covered ass as he leaned down and pecked her lips once, twice then a third time before his hand griped a handful of her backside pulling her even closer as his lips smashed against hers in a heated no nonsense kiss. Jon felt giddy when she moaned against his mouth. He pulled back and smirked. "Go get the rental." He requested as he pushed the keys in her back pocket.

"Yes sir, Mr. Champion."

Jon watched as she turned on her heels and left; he already knew he was going to have his hands full with her tonight. Jon got to his locker room and was shoving everything in his bag and one of the guys from the backstage crew had stopped by and changed the plates on the belt to his 'Dean Ambrose' plates and also dropped off the case the belt would go in for traveling.

There was a knock on the door. "Come." Jon invited. He turned and watched as Colby walked into his locker room. "Are you lost?" Jon asked.

"No man, I decided to come in and congratulate you on the win." Colby stated. Damn that left a God awful taste in his mouth. Colby put his hand out. "The best man won."

Jon sighed as he shook his ex-Shield brother hand and placed his hands on his hips. "What's the catch now?" Jon asked curiously.

"No catch man. I just wanted to come say my piece and I have so I'll let you get to the celebrating portion of your night. See you around man." Colby walked out of the dressing room with a smirk. If it was the last thing he did he would ruin Jonathan Good; he would ruin him so much that he would be wishing he never came to the WWE.

Jon didn't believe for a second there wasn't some kind of catch to that hand shake, but for now he wouldn't worry about it. He had a beautiful girlfriend waiting in the parking garage for him to help him celebrate his wins for the night and by God he wasn't going to let anything spoil his night.


	15. Ch 15 Celebration Champion Style

**Chapter 15** – Celebration Champion Style

"Are you kidding me?" Karlee asked as she and Jon walked through the hotel door.

Jon chuckled. "Yea – Best man won. He actually had the balls to say it not only to my face but he also looked me in the eyes when he said it and shook my damn hand like some kind of business transaction. I wanted to punch him in the throat and tell him to kiss my ass, but I figured it would just start some shit that I didn't need, so I just left it alone."

"I hope you know there is a catch for that line of bullshit." Karlee pointed out.

Jon smirked as he looked at Karlee. "Isn't there always with Colby?" His eyebrows went up as he gave her a knowing look. He set their bags down before he walked over and blocked Karlee against the wall. "So uh – when does this celebration start?" He asked as his lips skimmed the side of her neck.

Karlee tilted her head to the side to give Jon all the access to her neck that his lips wanted as her hands slid up his chest and slowly unzipped the hoodie he'd put on after his match to keep his muscles warm, letting them get cold before he could get a warm shower would give him muscle cramps and spasms and he did not want that after the hard match he'd had earlier that night. "Well why don't you go and get a nice hot shower or even a nice warm relaxing bath and get those muscles warmed up and that beautiful body nice and clean for me and I'll get my oils out for that rub down afterwards." The whole time his lips kissed and sucked along her neck; she was in heaven.

Jon's hands slid up and down the curves of Karlee's body. "I love your rub downs."

"I know." Karlee slapped his jean covered rear-end. "Go clean up stud." She smiled as he leaned down and pecked her lips softly before she watched as he disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door. She heard the water kick on for the tub and knew he was going to have a good soak; he needed it after the crazy match.

* * *

Jon eased his tired naked body into the tub. He was grateful that Karlee had specifically asked for a huge suite for the PPV weekend like she did for every PPV, they came with larger tubs that were separated from the shower. He heard the door to the bathroom open and he watched as Karlee walked in and handed him a long neck bottle of beer.

Karlee leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "I'm going to take a quick shower; no sneak attacking either. You keep yourself in that tub and soak as long as you want, I want you nice and relaxed."

"Party pooper." Jon grumbled as he watched her kick the water on in the shower as she got undressed. He could watch her get naked all day long. He took a long swig from his beer as he watched her disappear into the shower.

Jon was dying to get out of the water and join her in the shower, but he knew better than to go against Karlee's wishes. Her after match massages were something he lived for. Her hands were magical as they danced along his over worked muscles. He could already feel her hands on his body. He decided to think about naked old ladies so he wouldn't get himself too excited, laying on his stomach with a giant erection was like sticking your dick in a mouse trap that you couldn't open.

The water for the shower kicked off and Karlee emerged wrapped in a towel. As she walked by she dropped another kiss on the top of Jon's head and moved onto the bedroom to get dried off and dress.

Once she got some clothes on she got busy getting the room ready for his rub down. She'd called down to the desk and had extra towel sent up to the room before she turned and pulled the comforter off the bed and spread the towels out. She didn't want to get oil all over – even though she wouldn't use that much, they were there just in case she dripped. She heard the bathroom door open and watched as Jon walked out in with a towel around his hips. His hair was wet and hanging in his eyes.

Jon looked over and stifled a groan as he saw Karlee standing in her boy cut panties and one of his white t-shirts. She usually slept in his shirts; she loved them because they smelled like him.

Karlee pointed to the bed. "On the towels Mr. Good." She watched as he lay on the towels face down, but folded his arms under his head. She moved around and sat on his towel covered butt as she poured a little oil in her hands. Not too much she didn't want him to look like he could slide across a slip-n-slide without the actual slide.

Jon groaned the minute her hands started working the tension out of his shoulders. Her hands moved along his trapeze muscles and broad shoulders before moving down his muscular back and waist. She moved around and did his thighs and calves; even his feet. Once she finished that, Jon sat up and she worked over both of his biceps, triceps and forearms.

When she finished she took a clean towel and wiped all the excess oil off his body. She went to clean up as she watched Jon stand up and roll his shoulders before cracking his neck and his knuckles. He walked out the sliding door onto the balcony as he lit up a smoke. She knew that was his first in 2 days. He was really trying to stop smoking because he knew he couldn't stay healthy and keep smoking at the same time; having a smoke was a way of relaxing the inside of his body. Plus he also knew it didn't bother her at all – in all actuality it was a huge turn on to watch him, he smoked so slow he looked sensual and sexy as hell.

Karlee walked over and was leaning with her left shoulder against the door frame of the slider with her arms folded over her chest as she watched Jon smoke; just watching him walk around the balcony in nothing but a towel was enough to make her knees weak. "Watch that towel buddy, I don't want a gust of window kicking it up and ruining your virtue by giving everyone within 100 feet a shot of the goods."

Jon looked over at Karlee as he re-tucked the towel around his muscular waist as he exhaled the drag from his smoke out of his nose. "I hate to tell you this, but my virtue was ruined years ago baby." He chuckled as he finished his cigarette before he flicked it over the railing of the balcony. He walked over and watched as Karlee turned to face him with her back to the door frame.

"Have I mentioned how proud of you I am?" Karlee asked as she cupped his cheek with her right hand.

"Yea, only about a thousand times." Jon laughed as he turned his face and kissed the palm of her hand. He moved closer as his hands started at her naked thighs and slid up over her boycut panties, but under the t-shirt; his fingertips were feeling their way around her soft skin as he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Karlee's eyes fluttered closed as their tongues met; she felt Jon press her against the door frame with his body. Her fingertips slid up his back as she felt the muscles move and twitch from her feather light touches. She moaned softly as Jon's lips traveled down her neck across her collar bone before be gripped her hips and slowly knelt down in front of her. He lifted her shirt slightly and kissed her navel right above her panty line before his hands gripped the side of her panties and pulled them down her legs.

Karlee sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as her jade eyes looked down and locked with Jon's icy blues. She combed her fingers through his hair as she watched him lift her right leg over his shoulder and kissed the inside of her right thigh, before he carefully lifted her left leg and put it over his other shoulder and kissed the inside of her left thigh; his icy blue eyes never leaving hers as he continued to kiss and suck on the inside of her thighs.

Jon's sense of smell picked up her arousal as her whole frame was supported on his shoulders. "Here kitty, kitty kitty." His gravelly voice growled out. The second his tongue touched her core her fingers tunneled through his hair and clenched as her other hand went up above her and back as she grabbed the door frame.

"Oh God Jon…" She whimpered as his tongue delved into her most private area. Her whole body broke out into goosebumps as his hands gripped her thighs tighter and he buried his tongue deeper into her body. Her nailed were digging into the trim around the door frame. "Jon…"

How he loved the way his name rolled off her lips when she was enjoying his tongue inside of her body. Jon hummed against her core and she pushed her pelvis forward into him, practically begging him to go deeper.

Who was he to deny what her body wanted?

Jon carefully pulled her body away from the wall as he slowly moved across the carpeted floor on his knees before laying her body down on the bed, his tongue and lips never stopping their administrations. Her free hand gripped the white sheet below her body and her other hand relinquished his hair as it search for purchase, finally finding his hand as they laced their fingers together. Her feet went to his shoulder and she opened herself up wider to him. Jon's free hand slid up her thigh as he slowly slid two fingers into her tight channel. Hearing her gasp echo in the room; was enough to make his towel bulge.

Karlee's head was back and her fingers were tightening both in the sheet and around Jon's hand as he continued to work her in earnest with his tongue, mouth and fingers. "Oh God J-Jon." She stuttered in a moan."Y-You're going to…" She couldn't finish her sentence as Jon's tongue increased its pressure against her hard nub, making her nerve endings tingle as she completely fell over the edge.

Jon groaned as she started to cum on his tongue. The taste was sweeter than honey and he only wished he could make her cum like that all night long, he would get his protein one way or another. Once he cleaned her up his lips kissed up her body as he pushed the t-shirt up her torso and finally let go of her hand and got the t-shirt off. He made himself comfortable between her thighs as their eyes locked again. She was still breathing slightly heavy from the body rocking orgasm. Jon smiled as he caught her lips with his.

Karlee wrapped her arms around him as their tongues touched once more and she could not only taste herself on his tongue and lips but she could still taste the cigarette he'd had before he'd decided to make a meal out of her. Karlee reached down and tugged on the towel still securely around his waist and finally got it free and tossed it aside. She gasped again when she felt the tip of his erection graze her core.

Jon groaned. "Do you understand how wet you are? I cleaned you up thoroughly with my mouth and you are wet again." Jon gritted his teeth. "I can feel you." He stated through his clenched teeth.

Karlee ran her fingers through his hair as she moved her pelvis rubbing herself against his erection as he groaned once more. She kissed along his neck to his ear. "Feeling all that wetness; doesn't it make you want to be buried inside of my body?" She whispered against the shell of his ear. After she asked him that another groan slipped from his lips when she moved her pelvis again.

Jon braced himself on his elbows as he slid home into her receptive body. "Fuck." Jon cussed and then closed his eyes and relished the feeling of the inside of her body.

"Mmmmm, it's about time we celebrate Mr. Champion." Karlee groaned against Jon's ear once more.

Jon pulled out and pushed back into her body with a grunt. "I thought we were celebrating already Miss. Mathews."

"Celebrating requires both of us getting pleasure and so far I was the only one getting anything from you having a protein snack." Karlee teased.

Jon chuckled a little. "No ma'am, that was enjoyable for both of us. I know you felt my tongue inside of your pussy, but in the same regards I felt the inside of your pussy with my tongue. Believe me we BOTH got something out of that." Jon couldn't help it any longer as he began rocking in and out of her body. Jon groaned once more. "Jesus Christ the more I move inside of you the wetter you are getting."

"Fuck Jon you feel so good baby." Karlee was completely beside herself as Jon ravaged her body from the inside out. Her knees came up and pressed against his sides and egged him on.

Jon couldn't take it any longer and decided to give her the reigns as he rolled over onto his back and took her with him. "Ride my dick beautiful." He watched as she bit down on her bottom lip as she braved her hands against his chest and began moving up and down the length of him. Jon threw his head back as he covered her hands on his chest as he began pushing up so their pelvis's met in the middle. "Fuck yes baby."

Karlee's mouth fell open as she felt his erection rubbing against every crevice in her core. The more Jon pushed up; the more she pushed down making sure they were both getting maximum pleasure. "Oh Fuck Jon! Oh God you are so deep baby."

"Fuck yes Karlee." Jon growled once more through gritted teeth. They were both about to ride the wave of ecstasy as he started thrusting up and could feel her fingernail digging into his chest. His hands gripped her hips to steady her as she was matching his pace. "You gonna cum for me baby?" His gritty voice asked and he watched her nod furiously.

Jon sat up and their lips connected as they felt coil in the pit of their stomachs tightened once more before they both sprung free. They yelled out each other's names as their orgasms ripped through their bodies. The both fell to the bed panting trying to get as much air as possible in their lungs.

About 30 minutes later they laid in bed, Karlee on Jon's chest as he was finishing up a smoke. Jon could feel Karlee's fingers absentmindedly drawing figures on his chest. Jade eyes peered up at Jon as she chewed her bottom lip again. Jon looked down as he exhaled a drag from his smoke. "What?" His gravelly voice asked curious about the look on his face.

"I love you."

Jon's icy blue eyes blinked. It was the first time she'd uttered those words since they began dating a few months ago. Jon couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips. "I love you too." Jon cupped her face as he leaned down and caught her lips with his.

It was definitely time for some more celebrating.


End file.
